Shadows of the Sith
by DarthImperius
Summary: (Sequel to "The Hidden Empire") After thousands of years, the true Sith Empire has returned, and now the Republic and the Jedi face their darkest hours. But in the shadows, the Emperor of the Sith plots against the two, determined to finish what he began centuries ago. SithLord!Harry; Alternate Universe; Alternate Timeline; Star Wars Prequels, KOTOR and The Old Republic crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 **Episode II**

 **SHADOWS OF THE SITH**

The Galactic Republic is undergoing many changes. With the ascent of Emperor Harrison to the office of SUPREME CHANCELLOR and his acquirement of emergency powers, he has initiated what many believe to be a repression of the Jedi Order, while succeeding in bringing stability into the Republic.

With the Sith Empire mysteriously silent, the Chancellor took the opportunity to reorganize the Grand Army, and strike against the Confederacy, granting several victories to the Republic, and winning further support for himself.

Yet as these events occur, on Earth, the young Sith apprentice DARTH SOLUTUS continues his preparations for the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, fully determined to leave it victorious, and gain the approval of his master, the elusive SITH EMPEROR…

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – The Ascension of the Sith Order**_

 **(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

 **Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.), Earth**

Beneath the castle of Hogwarts, within the legendary Chamber of Secrets, was Daniel Potter, apprentice to the Emperor, the Dark Lord of the Sith and ruler of the Sith Empire. The training for the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was also serving as his own personal training, and this was also one of those rare moments when he had the Chamber for himself. Ever since Daphne had created the Force-channeler gauntlets, she and the other two had been a constant presence inside the Chamber, not just training as he did, but also scheming up their own plots and using the knowledge that had been given to them by the Emperor to create new experiments.

Daniel carefully and silently observed them. They had seemed to have been creating their own power bases with the students of Hogwarts as their "subordinates", but that also implied that they were now in some sort of shadow conflict against each other. They could be acolytes, but much like him they were Sith-in-training, except that they had no master, at least not officially. But with their growing power, Daniel needed to make sure that they were kept in line, so that there would be no threats to him nor to everything around him. Any experiment with the Force that went wrong could potentially be extremely hazardous. But that was the least of his concerns. If what he thought was correct, then the Order of the Phoenix was being reorganized once more, possibly under the control of the dying Dumbledore. He truly wondered how much life the old man had inside him.

The fact that he had overheard his father having an argument with Black several months ago, who had tried to convince him to strike against Harrison had been rather…interesting. His brother had certainly left an impact on those he interacted with, and sometimes not in the good way. Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore were two good examples. But there was something else that Daniel was certainly not enjoying. The last few weeks had been marked by the same constant nightmare, where he was on a graveyard with Pettigrew and a strange baby-like creature. He knew that the dream had been a vision given to him by the Force, but he did not understood what it meant. But as the nights passed, he came to comprehend the dream, or at least most of it. It seemed that the Force was showing him a very possible scenario of Voldemort's return, despite the fact that the self-proclaimed Dark Lord was lacking a body. But he was not afraid of the dark wizard. Why should he be afraid of a man who was seemingly defeated by a baby?

The Sith occupation of Earth was also going rather well. The citadel on the coast of Egypt was near full construction, and the Imperial government had begun the process of integrating the Tellurian humans into the Empire, and fully incorporate the Earth, or Tellus as the Sith called it, into the Empire. Despite her rather brutal personality and methods, Darth Lachris was a proving to be rather efficient on her current occupation. But the governments of the Earth were also being rather cooperative, fully knowing that attempting to defy the empire was to place themselves in jeopardy. But whatever Lachris dis was of no concern to him. That task was on the hands of the Dark Council, and he was a mere Sith apprentice. The apprentice of the Emperor, yes, but an apprentice nonetheless.

Speaking of the Emperor, he wondered what exactly the plan of his brother was. He had somehow become the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, and was now somehow stabilizing and strengthening what was supposed to be the main opponent of the Sith Empire. He obviously was not making the Republic strong enough to be an actual adversary to the Empire, as the power of the Star Forge would not allow it.

So what exactly was he attempting to do?

* * *

 **Sith Academy, Korriban**

To say that the galaxy was living through strange times was a rather appropriate statement.

The Dark Council knew that strange times were not an unusual occurrence in the Eye of Adas, but when there were two galactic scale wars occurring simultaneously, then it was possibly not a good sign. In fact, ever since the war had started, that the Emperor had been silent. He had not contacted them directly, as he did before what many were calling the Great Galactic War, and the only orders they received came from the Hand.

But what surprised them the most, was when the Hand had ordered them to cease all direct attacks on both the Republic and the Confederacy. Instead, part of the Infinite Fleet was now divided across the many star systems which had been captured from both the Republic and the Separatists. Worlds such as Corellia had not been truly conquered, but the fleet was still orbiting them. Yet there were those that were not content with the situation.

"We should be crushing the Republic, not standing idle while they rebuild!" protested Darth Baras, the recently installed head of the Sphere of Military Offence.

"The Emperor's orders were clear Baras." said Darth Marr, his voice calm as usual.

"It was not the Emperor who ordered it!" countered Baras "It was his Hand!"

"Is that…treason I hear Baras?" questioned Darth Vowrawn.

"W-What!?" stammered the Sith Lord "Of course not!"

"You should know well that the Hand are a extension of the Emperor's will. Their orders, are the orders of the Emperor himself." said Vowrawn.

"Baras has a point though." said Darth Ravage "How is my sphere supposed to function correctly is we are unable to attack the Republic?"

"Perhaps we should find a replacement for you Ravage." said Darth Hadra "After all, aren't you supposed to be the head of the Pyramid of Expansion and Diplomacy?"

"What are you saying?" snarled Ravage.

Hadra merely snorted.

"It seems you are severely lacking in the diplomacy department." she said "I am sure that the Emperor won't be pleased if you are nothing more than a warmongering beast."

"The Emperor has nothing to do with this!"

"The Emperor has everything to do with this Ravage!" boomed Darth Marr before resuming his calm tone "And you know what happens to those that dare to defy him."

Ravage silently gulped. He clearly remembered when the Emperor himself had come to a meeting of the Dark Council, and killed a small coalition of Dark Councillors that had dared to plan a coup against him. It was not pleasant to watch, but the Dark Lord of the Sith had made his point.~

"It is clear that this matter wont go any further." said Darth Mortis "We should move on to more pressing matters."

"Agreed." said Marr before turning to Darth Thanaton "Have your subordinates discovered anything related to the deaths of Darth Skotia and Darth Arctis?"

"Unfortunately, no." he said "But I suspect that Darth Zash and her apprentice had something to do with it."

"Be careful with your words Thanaton." said Mortis "Such statements could place the entire stability of the Empire in jeopardy if made public, especially if they are revealed to be false."

"Are you-"

But Thanaton was not able to finish is sentence, as the main hologram projectors became active, and that could only mean something. At the end of the room, where the largest throne was, a hologram of a cloaked man appeared, his face hidden from the Dark Council. Upon his appearance, the Dark Councillors rose from their thrones, and turned towards the hologram before bowing before it.

 _*My Dark Councillors…*_ said the Emperor _*…there is great disturbance in the Force.*_

"A disturbance, my Emperor?" asked Vowrawn.

 _*I have lived for many years, Darth Vowrawn. I am attuned to the Force in ways that you would not find possible.*_ responded the Emperor _*But yes, there is a disturbance in the Force.*_

"What is thy bidding, our Lord Emperor?" asked Darth Acharon.

 _*With the growth of the dark side, the Jedi are becoming weaker. Even their esteemed Grandmaster is unaware of the trap that his precious Jedi Order has already entered.*_ said the Emperor _*You are all to continue your previous tasks, but this time, you are to work not against the Republic, but against the Jedi.*_

"My Lord?" questioned Vowrawn.

 _*Capture them silently, break them, turn them to the dark side.*_ he said _*But only kill them if it reveals itself to be necessary.*_

It was an order that a few did not like, but they had to obey nonetheless.

 _*Do not expect for me to contact you soon.*_ he said _*But I will be watching.*_

The hologram was deactivated, and so all the Dark Councillors sat down once again. But this time, there were far greater questions than before.

What exactly was the source of this disturbance that the Emperor had mentioned?

* * *

 **Grand Convocation Chamber, Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant**

The Senate was gathered once again, this time to debate the new decree that had been proposed by the Chancellor himself. Harrison sat on the Chancellor's podium, with Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda at his right side, and Bastila Shan, serving as the Staff Aide, was at his left. As she was under the guise of a noblewoman who had married the younger brother of Cortous VI Hord, Bastila had taken the surname of Hord as well.

"Honourable members of the Senate, we are today gathered here to debate on the new and hopefully the last restriction decree against the Jedi Order." said Harrison, his voice resonating through the chamber "As I am sure that most of you know, before someone becomes a Jedi, they are removed from their families, the majority of the times against their parents or guardian's wishes."

There were several whispers amongst the senators.

"Force-sensitive children of high profile citizens of the Republic, such as myself, are protected from the clutches of the Jedi by the power that our families possess. Unfortunately, others have no such luck. And said others, are the majority of those abducted by the Jedi Order."

The whispers seemed to increase, and Mas Amedda whispered something to the Chancellor, who in turn nodded.

"The Chair recognizes Senator Amidala from the sovereign system of Naboo."

The Naboo repulsorpod hovered forward, and Senator Amidala got up from her seat.

"Supreme Chancellor, are you claiming that the Jedi Order kidnaps children?" asked Amidala.

"It is a fact, Senator Amidala." replied Harrison "And we have a rather recent case of such an action, which has been taken to courts. I am sure that you have all heard of the 'Baby Ludi' case."

Senator Amidala did not like where this was going.

"I ask, all of you, why should a child be deprived of her mother, only to be brainwashed from such a young age by the obsolete monks which are the Jedi?" questioned Harrison "How can the Jedi claim that a girl with one year of age is dangerous?"

The whispers turned into full conversations.

"How can a Republic of freedom and democracy exist, if we allow things such as these?" his voice seemed to become more powerful "This decree, is to stop these very actions from the Jedi, to prevent them permanently from removing children from their families so that they can turn them into mindless little puppets of their Order!"

There were shouts of approval to the Chancellor's speech, and those few which supported the Jedi could see that as long as Chancellor Hord remained in power, the Jedi Order would slowly be driven into extinction. But what was worse, was that the majority of the senate both supported the Chancellor and were against the Jedi Order. But those in the Chancellor's podium were rather pleased by the situation, especially the Chancellor himself. Unlike Sidious, who simply wanted to turn the Republic into his "dream empire" and destroy the Jedi while doing it, he had only two intentions.

To stabilize the Republic, and to make sure that the Jedi Order would eventually cause their own destruction.

And it seemed that it was working.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

And so here is the first chapter of the sequel. Rather appropriate that the first sequel to be posted was the sequel to my first fanfiction. I saw yesterday the new Star Wars movie, and I can say that despite the…strange déjà vu, I loved the story. Much better than what the entire prequels combined could hope to achieve in my opinion.

I hope you will enjoy this story, and I wish to you a Merry Christmas (or any other festivity you may celebrate at this time of the year).

 **The Emperor –** The Jen'ari and immortal ruler of the Sith Empire. He has ruled for at least four thousand years, and was mostly active during the Old Sith Wars, where he waged war against the former Emperor and succeeded in killing him.

 **Harrison Hord** – The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, and also the Emperor of Japrael. He was born to Cortous VI Hord and possibly a noblewoman, but was allowed to become part of the Jedi Order at a rather young age (under set restrictions by his father). In his later life he left the Order, and shortly after that he captured the planet of Onderon, proclaiming himself as its monarch. He then inherited the Hord monarchy from his father and founded the Empire of Japrael. With careful plotting, he succeeded in toppling Palpatine from the Office of Supreme Chancellor, and got elected himself.

 **Sith Empire** – The fusion of the remnants of the Old Sith Empire and the Sith Empire of the Star Forge. It is sometimes referred to as the True Sith, and it is ruled by the immortal Sith Emperor and his Dark Council. It has its political capital on Dromund Kaas, but Ziost serves as its symbolic capital and the official residence of the Emperor. The citizens of the Sith Empire consider the empire to be the same as the Empire founded by Ajunta Pall, with an unbroken line of Jen'ari rulers.

 **Stygian War** – Also known as the War of the Dark Lords, it was the final conflict of the Old Sith Wars. It was fought between the remnants of the Old Sith Empire and the Sith Empire of the Star Forge. At the end of the war, the two Sith faction united to create an even stronger and united Sith.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 – The Emperor's Reach**_

 **(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

 **Sith Citadel, New Adasta, Ziost**

The Emperor and the Empire were one and the same. If one was attacked, then the other was attacked as well. If one was served, then the other was served as well. But there were exceptions to this situation, such as those that belonged to the Emperor's own power base, or as some called it, the Emperor's Reach.

The Eye, the Hand, the Guard…and the Voice.

The first served as the emperor's agents across the galaxy, embracing many roles, such as spies, bounty hunters, politicians, and several others. The second served as agents of the Emperor within the Empire itself, their very existence known only by those in the Empire's upper echelons, and their actions known only to the Emperor himself. It was said that to gain the attention of the Hand would either mean one's impending doom or a possible boon. The third were an elite group of non-Force-sensitive warriors, serving not just as his protectors, but also as his own enforcers.

But the fourth, the Voice…not many knew what the Voice truly was, although the majority of those that knew of its existence thought of it as a mere messenger who transmitted commands from the Emperor himself. But there were those few who knew that the Voice was actually a conduit for the Emperor's own essence, a host body for his immortal spirit. So it would not be a surprise that the Emperor's Voice would held all the powers that the Emperor himself possessed over the Sith Empire. But this also gave origin to a great problem.

"It seems that Darth Baras's plot is currently far more advanced than it should be." said one of the Eye "Our colleges in Dromund Kaas report that he has assassinated his own sister and placed the blame on one of his own agents."

"Does the Emperor know of Baras's progress?" asked another.

"I assume he already does." replied the first one "With the Hand already following new orders, then I believe that the Emperor intends on solving this issue as fast as he can."

"The Emperor may want to solve Baras's plot, but I don't think that he will do it in such a simple way. He enjoys complicating things." said another Eye "He could simply walk right to the Dark Council Chamber and execute the traitor, but he most likely conjure up some plan that will possibly end up in causing severe damage to Baras and his power base."

It was then that a robed figure entered the room. Unlike the others, this one was Force-sensitive and a Red Sith as well.

"High Agent Melkans, what is your report on FI-1?" asked the robed Sith.

"One moment Servant One." said Melkans to the leader of the Hand, before turning to a terminal and loading up a set of files "We have less reports about her than the usual. It seems that she has currently arrived at Quesh."

"Is she heading for Baras's trap?" asked Servant One.

"It seems so." responded Melkans "Does the Emperor's wish for us to act?"

"The Hand shall take care of the current situation, Agent Melkans." stated Servant One "For now continue to operate as you have."

All of the Eye were somewhat surprised that the Hand themselves would be taking direct action on the matter, but this was most likely the Hand acting on their own accord, furthering the Emperor's plans with plans of their own.

"Very well." said the leader of the Eye "On a similar matter, do you also require information on FI-2?"

"Indeed." said Servant One.

"It seems that the young Sith Lord has started to amass his own power base, and is now currently heading to Korriban, in order to choose an apprentice to take." revealed the Eye.

"Keep him under your watch." said Servant One "The heir of Kallig is of great interest to the Emperor."

"The Emperor's will shall be done." said Melkans.

Servant One simply nodded and left the room intending on meeting with the other members of the Hand, while the High Agent returned to his work.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.), Earth**

The third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament had begun, and Daniel only saw the maze's entrance close as soon as he had entered, leaving him in a strangely silent and ominous location. It was almost as if he was no longer in Quidditch pitch.

Removing the lightsaber from the robe's belt, Daniel began to navigate the artificial structure, making sure to hear any king of sound that would alert him to danger. But as he attempted to enter a path, the hedge grew, blocking his way.

"Not going to happen." he whispered, before taking a few steps back. With the power of the dark side, he sent a single Force blast towards the blocked path, obliterating the hedge that was blocking his way.

The Sith apprentice continued on his path, the maze no longer randomly blocking his path. However, his second obstacle came when he saw a floating figure standing several meters away from him. He felt cold, and he knew exactly what the thing was.

" _A Dementor?"_ he wondered _"Out of all…things that exist, why would they bring a Dementor to the tournament?"_

But he remembered the words of Lupin when he was his Defence teacher and taught him the Patronus charm.

"You are supposed to represent fear." he said as the Dementor slowly approached "But fear is a weakness. It can be exploited by the enemy, and even by those that walk beside you."

He began to feel the effects of the Dementor's presence, some of his worst memories flashing though his mind. He heard the scream of his grandmother as she begged for Voldemort to spare him and his brother. He remembered when Ginny Weasley was dying in the Chamber of Secrets. But he also remembered when Voldemort had tried to convince him that he could be reunited with his brother during their confrontation in First Year.

"And you know what is the best part of the fear that you are trying to cause me?" he asked to the Dementor "It is the fact that it has brought memories filled with anger and hatred."

Sparks of lightning flashed on his hands.

"Hatred which I can turn against you!"

Blue lightning flew from his fingertips towards the Dementor, causing it to emit a high pitched screech. Daniel continued to pour even more negative emotions into the Force power, increasing the intensity of the lightning. The Dementor trashed about, trying to escape its torture, and when Daniel stopped the onslaught of Force lightning he stuck once again, this time with the lightsaber, its blade buried into the head of the Dementor. It began to melt into a puddle of transparent goo, leaving nothing behind. Daniel deactivated the lightsaber, and ignoring the goo on the ground, he continued on his way.

But as he used the Force to guide his way, he heard a scream of pain. Curiosity filled him mind, and he headed towards the source of the scream, and when he took a turn in one of the corridors, he saw Cedric Diggory on the ground, while Krum was using a curse to torture the Hogwarts champion. Daniel narrowed his eyes, and unleashed a powerful wave of Force energy at Krum, sending him flying backwards, until he fell on the ground, unconscious. Daniel turned towards Diggory, who was getting up and still twitching in pain from the attack.

"Diggory, what happened here?"

"Krum…he…he sneaked up behind me and…and used the Cruciatus Curse." he said breathing heavily.

"Why would Krum…never mind." He turned towards one of the paths available "The ministry will deal with him later. I guess you better continue as well."

Cedric gave a quick nod, and headed towards another path.

As he ran through the maze, Daniel wondered exactly why Krum was using an unforgivable curse on another champion. It didn't make any sense. After all, even if he won the tournament, he would still end in Azkaban for life. He was sure that the Bulgarian wizard knew that the usage of any Unforgivable curse was highly illegal, so he was either stupid, thought that he could get away with it due to his status as a Quidditch star, or perhaps he was being controlled by someone or something.

Nevertheless, he needed to continue. He had already wasted too much time investigating the scream, and he now had to concentrate on the task itself.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant**

The Jedi knew that they were being watched by the Republic. They wondered how could one which had once been a Jedi himself attack the Order in such a way, weakening them against the Sith threat. But it was no secret that the common and widely accepted opinion amongst the Jedi was that Chancellor Hord had somehow fallen to the dark side. In a normal situation, they would send a strike team against a fallen Jedi to deal with the problem, but this was not a normal situation. The fact that the Republic was at the hands of a Dark Jedi was terrifying to those of the Order, but despite wondering on why the Chancellor was attacking the Order, they knew the reason for Hord's distrust and possible hatred against the Jedi.

It had all started as rumours, but most false rumours in the Order would be exposed as soon as possible, and this was not the case. Said rumour was that Harrison had discovered by accident that Skywalker had massacred a village in the Outer Rim and nothing had been done about it. And when it was discovered that the rumour was true, Skywalker became completely ostracized by the other Jedi. Not just because of his actions, but also due to him being the main cause of the Order's current predicament. But the rest of the Jedi also blamed the Council for not taking action against Skywalker, and the results were now being rather visible.

"The number of Jedi leaving the Order is increasing." stated Shaak Ti "Most of them defecting to the Sith and their empire."

"Strong, the call of the dark side is." said Yoda "Strong the Sith have become."

"They may be powerful Master Yoda, but the Force is on our side." said Windu.

"Sure of that, you are." replied Yoda before sighing "But the truth, that is not. Failed we have."

"The Jedi Order will prevail, as it always has." said Windu, rather confident of his own words.

"But how can we succeed if our numbers are diminishing?" asked Shaak TI "Especially now that the Republic has forbidden us from collecting Force-sensitive children to train."

"Do you think that the Chancellor is allied with the Sith?" asked Windu.

"He certainly has Sith ideologies." said Depa Billaba.

"Then we should remove him from power!" exclaimed Windu "We can't let a Sith be in charge of the Republic."

"What you said is equal to treason Master Windu." said Shaak Ti "While I am against the Sith as well, even if Harrison Hord follows Sith ideologies there is nothing to do against him."

"The majority of the Republic seems to enjoy his chancellorship." said Billaba.

"I think we are all getting away from the main issue here." said Shaak Ti.

"The main issue?" asked Billaba.

"Master Kenobi's padawan." answered the Togruta Jedi Master "We can't ignore that it was his actions that led to Harrison's self-exile from the Jedi Order and subsequent fall to the dark side."

"Indeed." agreed Windu "Skywalker does seem to draw out the worst characteristics of a person. I'm no longer sure about this whole Chosen One prophecy."

"They were rather bitter rivals weren't they?" wondered Billaba.

"Unlike the other Padawans, Harrison was never caught into Skywalker's web of fame." said Shaak Ti "In fact, Harrison saw the other Padawans as fools for seemingly worshiping Skywalker. His master once told me that he was too focused on the Jedi teachings of old, repeatedly dismissing what he called 'unnecessary alterations'."

"Unnecessary alterations?" asked Windu.

"Master Cohl said that he was refereeing to the study of midi-chlorians and their inclusion in the philosophies of the Jedi." revealed Shaak Ti.

"A rather strange behaviour for a padawan of a member of the Council of First Knowledge." said Billaba.

"Fascinated with young Hord, Master Cohl was." said Yoda "In him, a prodigy in the Force he saw."

"And he was not wrong." stated Shaak Ti "His padawan passed all of the trials at a very young age, somewhat effortlessly."

"He would be devastated if he saw what had become of his favourite pupil." said Windu.

And that was an opinion shared by the other masters.

"But Skywalker was not pleased with Harrison's apathy, as I am sure that you remember the duel between the two."

"Indeed. I never saw such techniques with the lightsaber before." admitted Windu "And his usage of Dun Möch was well applied."

"Skilled with the lightsaber he is." said Yoda.

"But his skill with the Force is even greater." retorted Windu "I fear what he can do to the Republic with his affinity."

Unfortunately for the Jedi, Harrison actually wanted to "heal" the Republic.

But to heal a wound, it had to be sterilized first.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

There is a reason that the power base of the Emperor is also known as the Emperor's Reach. Perhaps it will be revealed in later chapters…?

Daniel did not save Cedric because "it was the right thing to do". He simply went to investigate the scream and decided to deal with the situation quickly. He may be a Sith apprentice, but that doesn't mean that he is a lawless barbarian. Don't forget that the Sith Empire follows a strict set of laws, and that the Earth is part of the Sith Empire. By the way, this fanfiction's cover is the main emblem of the Sith Empire. It is a mixture of the emblems of the Old Sith Empire and of the Sith Empire of the Star Forge.

 **The Emperor's Power Base** – A highly organized and secretive group of organizations and "independent" individuals based on Ziost which exist with a single purpose: to serve the Emperor's will and make his wishes reality. Its primary members are the Emperor's Hand, the Emperor's Eye, the Emperor's Voice and the Emperor's Guard. Shadow Hand Bastila Shan and her son Vaner are also part of the power base and the Emperor's apprentice Darth Solutus is as well. Those that knew of the Emperor's power base would also refer to it as the Emperor's Reach.

 **FI** – A codename used by the Emperor's Power Base. It means "Figure of Interest".

 **High Agent** – The highest rank in the organization known as the Emperor's Eye. This position can only be occupied by one person and he/she serves as the Eye's leader.

 **Master Cohl** – A Mirialan Jedi Master and part of the Council of First Knowledge who died shortly before the Clone Wars began. He was Harrison Hord's Jedi Master, but fell victim to a disease during the trials of his Padawan.

 **Dun Möch** – A combat style used by Force-sensitives in which they would conjure distraction and doubt in their opponent through several methods, such as taunting, in conjunction with lightsaber combat itself. In some cases, the usage of this technique could turn against the user.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts / Mental Speech"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 – The Voice of the Emperor**_

 **(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

 **Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.), Earth**

The maze was silent once more, Diggory having disappeared into its depths, much like Daniel did. Fleur Delacour on the other hand, had somehow reached the far end of the maze, where the three goal posts would normally be. Not that she knew though. Daniel however, was right where he wanted, for several meters away was the pedestal with the Tri-Wizard Cup. He glanced shortly at both his right and left pulses, which were covered by his Sith robes, and smirking slightly, he began to walk towards the cup. Few seconds after he was already running towards it, but his path was blocked when a large arachnid jumped from above the left hedge.

"Acromantula!" he hissed in irritation.

As the spider began to head towards him, Daniel unleashed a barrage of Sith lightning towards the beast, only stopping when it slumped unmoving on the ground. For good measure, Daniel ignited the lightsaber, and decapitated the spider. Moving past the corpse, the Sith apprentice ran towards the cup, eventually hearing someone running as well. Looking back, he saw that Diggory was also running towards the cup, and wasting no time, Daniel used the Force to increase his own speed. The older teen could only look stupidly, as the younger champion began to run at an impossible speed for a human. However, unknown to Cedric, Daniel was not a human and he was using the Force to augment his own abilities.

The Sith apprentice reached the cup, and in a swift move he grabbed one of the handles.

* * *

 **Chancellor's Suite, Presidential Palace, Palace District, Coruscant**

Harrison, on his role as Chancellor, usually spent greater part of his time overseeing the workings of the Republic, and planning several ways of returning it to a stable state. To speak of an allegiance to a faction was rather restricting, especially in his case. The last months had been spent consolidating his power, and undoing the damage that Palpatine had cause to the overall structure of the Republic. However, he had actually found a rather powerful political tool in an interesting creation of Palpatine: the Commission for the Protection of the Republic, or COMPOR for short.

The loyalist organization had been extremely supportive of Palatine during his time as Chancellor, but now with himself leading the Republic into a new age, the COMPOR had to adapt to the new Chancellor's policies. In fact, it was not just them, but also the Republic itself. The old days of the Republic were long gone, and it was time for something new. It was time for the Republic to evolve. And that was Palpatine's main failure, for he had no desire to truly strengthen the Republic, he only wanted to turn into his own personal domain. And had not the Sith Empire existed, then he might have succeeded. Put Palpatine no longer sat on the Podium. If he could transform the Republic, then there would be nothing to stop him. Not the Jedi, not the Separatists, and most certainly not the Banite Sith.

Harrison was distracted from his thoughts when Vaner entered the office.

"Dad, where's mum?" he asked.

"I think she went to Mandalore, to speak with Canderous." answered Harrison.

"What! But…never mind." said the Sith Prince "What are you doing?"

"Dealing with a Republic loyalist organization." Replied Harrison "Turning them to my side will be very useful in the long run."

"But you're the Chancellor. Shouldn't the loyalists be…loyal to you?"

"They should, and they are. But they have spent too much time in Palpatine's grasp, so I have to make sure that they follow my ideals, not his."

But before the brown haired teen could reply to his father, the two felt a small disturbance in the Force.

"You felt it, didn't you?" asked Harrison.

"I did."

The Chancellor got up from his chair, and moved towards the transparisteel window, observing Coruscant's cityscape.

"There are…tremors in the Force." nearly whispered the Chancellor "Possibly from Tellus."

"Isn't that where…?"

Harrison nodded.

"When the time comes I shall send a small group of Shadow Guards there." he said "They will know what to do."

* * *

 **Little Hangleton, England (U.K.), Earth**

Daniel fell on the ground, the cup falling a few meters away from him. The Sith got up, and looked around, finding himself on an old graveyard. It was already dark, and the sky was covered with many clouds. On the distance, he could see an old and decrepit house.

But as his eyes moved, they stopped when he noticed that there was a cauldron in the middle of the area he was in. But his attention was then drawn to a grave near him. When he approached it he managed to fully see one of the names that was written.

"Tom Riddle?" he wondered out loud "Is this…?"

But was not able to investigate further, as he sensed that there was someone else in the graveyard with him, and when he turned back, he saw that there were ropes heading quickly towards him. Not having enough time to react, Daniel was caught in the trap, and before he knew it, he was tied to the Riddle's gravestone. Daniel saw the person which had caught him light up a fire beneath the cauldron, but said person was holding on his hands some sort of bundle.

"Do it now!" hissed the thing that the man was carrying. The man moved towards the cauldron, and dropped the thing inside. IT was then that the Sith apprentice managed to see who the man was.

"You!" he growled at Wormtail. If he had been furious during his encounter with the Dementor, then what he felt now eclipsed the feelings he had in said encounter.

Wormtail on the other hand, took a step back in shock when he saw that the boy's eyes had become golden instead of green. Attempting to ignore this, Wormtail levitated a bone from near the cauldron, and hovered it above the liquid inside.0

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The bone then fell inside the cauldron, turning the liquid into a strange blue colour. Wormtail then took out a knife, and held his hand above the liquid.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master."

Taking a deep breath, Wormtail cut of his own hand, letting it fall into the potion, turning the colour of the liquid into a blood red. He then approached Daniel, and had he not been so distracted by the pain, he would have noticed the boy hiding the faintest of smiles. And said smile was not because of Wormtail's pain.

"B-Blood of the enemy, for-forcibly taken, you will r-resurrect your foe."

Wormtail then proceeded to cut open Daniel's wrist which was covered by the black robe, and watched as a small quantity of blood dropped into the knife. He then moved once again towards the cauldron, and immersed the blade of the knife into the liquid, before quickly removing it, watching as the potion turned into a pale like colour, before the very liquid began to burn up. Wormtail quickly stepped away from the cauldron, letting the ritual take effect, and he watched in awe as a man rose from the now potionless cauldron.

Daniel knew, and the Force had shown him this. The man was none other than Voldemort.

"Robe me, Wormtail." ordered Voldemort, as he got out of the cauldron.

Wormtail quickly gave a set of robes to his master, and quickly enough the dark wizard was no longer nude.

"My wand."

Wormtail gave Voldemort his wand in a bowing gesture.

"Your left arm, Wormtail." he ordered once again.

The man obeyed, his body trembling from the pain. Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand into the Dark Mark, and as it became darker, he let go of Wormtail's arm. In less than a minute, several cracks were heard, as many robed figures apparated into the graveyard, all of them forming a circle around Voldemort.

"Welcome, my friends. It's been thirteen years, and yet none of you have attempted to find me." said Voldemort, many Death Eater shifting uncomfortably "I find myself, disappointed. None of you tried to find me after my fall, yet all of you lived these last few years comfortably, believing me to be ended."

Daniel knew that the Death Eaters were very uncomfortable right now. He looked down, observing the lightsaber oh his belt. Voldemort on the other hand, noticed that Daniel was moving.

"Ah, Daniel Potter. I almost forgot you were here as well." he said, his voice in a faked surprised tone "I have been told many things about you and your brother."

"Have you?" said Daniel.

"Oh, indeed. One of my faithful servants at Hogwarts has kept his eyes on you, and made sure that you would be delivered here today."

"Then I am sure that your servant told you about what I can now do."

"I am far more interested in what your brother can do I have been told that he has passed into immortality, as I have as well. But he uses some mystical power unknown to me, and you do as well."

" _So he knows about the Force."_ thought Daniel.

"Unfortunately for you, you can't use the Force." said the Sith apprentice "And you will never be able to tap into is unlimited potential."

"Don't take me for a fool Daniel Potter." retorted Voldemort "I know that one of your allies has developed some sort of object that allows wizards to access that power."

" _Dammit!"_ he thought _"I forgot about that!"_

"So what? Even if you get one of those you won't even be able to match the power of the Emperor."

And using the Force, Daniel summoned the lightsaber to one of his hands, and ignited it, cutting the ropes.

"Not even my power."

Using the Force more, he pulled Wormtail towards him. And as the man went flying straight towards the Sith apprentice, he impaled the traitor with the crimson blade, before pushing Wormtail's body towards one of the graves.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time." he said, rather pleased, before turning his blade to Voldemort.

"I am sure you have Potter." hissed Voldemort, not even concerned about Wormtail's death.

"Not Potter." said the Sith "The name bestowed upon me is Darth Solutus. Daniel Potter is part of the past."

"You and I are so much alike."

"No we aren't." said Daniel "You fear death. I do not. You hate your ancestry. I do not."

It was then that Voldemort noticed the change in Daniel's eyes.

"You are weak. I am not."

The dark wizard pointed his wand at the Sith apprentice.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light flew towards the Sith, who reflected it with the lightsaber towards one of the Death Eaters.

"What!?" hissed Voldemort.

"You would be surprised of the things I can do now, Tom Riddle."

Voldemort used once more the Killing Curse, but this time, Daniel counter-attacked with a barrage of Force lightning. The two attacks connected mid-air, leaving Voldemort confused and his followers scared.

"My Lord, what should we do?" asked one of them.

"Do nothing!" he shouted "He is mine to finish!"

Daniel's Force lightning continued to overwhelm Voldemort's curse, eventually reaching the dark wizard's wand, and consequently the dark wizard as well. Voldemort screamed in agonizing pain. This was nothing he ever felt before, not even when he created the Horcruxes.

Daniel stopped the Force lightning, looking at Voldemort with a look of superiority. But he then heard something.

" _Apprentice, open your mind to me."_

It was the voice of the Emperor.

" _Master?"_ he asked.

" _Release your mind to me."_ said the Emperor _"I wish to speak with the dark wizard."_

Voldemort and his followers felt a large pressure around them, as if the air itself had become heavier. A dark and reddish aura appeared around Daniel, his eyes glowing with a purple colour, until it eventually stopped. Daniel's eyes were no longer of a yellow or green colour, but of a bright white one.

"Voldemort, I have been waiting for this opportunity for a long time." he said.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters all noticed the change in voice and behaviour of Daniel Potter.

"You are not Potter." he said.

"I was…once a Potter. And from a certain point of view I still am one." said the voice "But I no longer take that name."

"What are you?"

"I am the Emperor." answered the entity "Heir of Tulak Hord and Dark Lord of the Sith."

"You're Potter's brother!" he realized.

The Emperor chuckled.

"Indeed I am. But more importantly, I am his master." added the Emperor "And master of the Sith as well."

To Voldemort, this was not a good development. He had seen from Barty's memories what the Sith Lord had done to Dumbledore, and he feared that the same could be done to him.

"What do you want?" he asked to the Sith Lord.

"First of all, I must thank you."

That confused Voldemort.

"Thank me?"

"Yes. Had you not attacked us, then I believe that I would not be where I am today." said the Emperor "But secondly, I warn you not to get in the way of the Sith. This world and its people are part of and are under the protection of the Sith Empire. If you attempt to initiate another of your little blood purist crusades, then I will make sure you regret the day you thought I you be a good idea to recreate your body."

But then the Emperor's, or at least Daniel's eyes widened, and he began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" hissed Voldemort.

The Emperor simply showed Voldemort the wrist which Wormtail had cut. Without the robe covering it, Voldemort became aware of what Wormtail had actually cut. There was a small blood pack tied around Daniel's wrist, now empty due to it being cut. Had Voldemort's skin possessed any colour, he would have certainly paled.

"It seems that my apprentice has foreseen this confrontation." said the Dark Lord of the Sith "But I warn you, if you see me again, then it will be the last."

The Emperor used the Force to summon the Triwizard Cup to his hand, and as he grabbed it, he relinquished control of his brother's body back to its owner.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Daniel had foreseen the confrontation with Voldemort, and he knew that it would soon happen, but now exactly when, so he prepared for it. He certainly didn't want for Voldemort to have the blood of a descendant of a Sith Lord, or to possibly return as a full-Force-sensitive Tellurian Sith.

Be warned that while the abomination known as midi-chlorians exist in the story, they are not what allows one person to have a connection to the Force. In the story, midi-chlorians are merely harmless little things that exist in Force-sensitives. They reflect the presence of the Force in someone, but not their affinity to it.

-line breaker-

 **Tellurian Sith –** A subspecies of the Sith-human hybrids (alternatively known as Sith Purebloods) which have their origin on Tellus (a.k.a. Earth). They are descended from the Sith exiles in Egypt, which used Sith magic and alchemy to change their appearance to become similar to that of normal humans, but in doing so they also reduced their lifespan to that of a human as well. Other than these changes, the other biological and genetic aspects of the Tellurian Sith continue to be the same as those of the Sith Purebloods. In procreation between a Tellurian Sith and a Human, it is common for the Sith gene to become the dominant one, leaving the offspring with no Human characteristics, which is in turn another effect of the Sith magic used in the creation of this subspecies of the Sith race. It is estimated that the population of Earth is composed of at least 24% Tellurian Sith.

 **Vaner Shan** – The son of Darth Revan and Bastila Shan. A Tellurian Sith, he was born in the Sith Citadel on Ziost during the Dark Wars, inheriting his species from his father. He was trained as an apprentice by his father before being put on stasis, and was awarded with the rank of Sith Lord, much like his mother. He is known to many as the Sith Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts / Mental Speech"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 – Ancient Memories**_

 **(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

Daniel was not sure of where he exactly was. It seemed that there was an impenetrable fog around him, but at the same time he could hear many whispers. The last thing he remembered was when the Emperor had taken control of his body, and his own mind fell into a deep darkness for a while. It was only for a few minutes though, but the darkness shifted into the current scenario.

It was strange, as he could feel the Emperor's presence all around him. But his presence was faint, yet at the same time, it was constant. Possibly a bond of some sort between the master and the apprentice. Or perhaps it was something else. It did not matter right now, as Daniel only wanted to leave this place.

It was not just the fact that he wanted to return to his body, but there was something here that was…unnerving him. It came from the Emperor's own lingering presence, but it was…foreign. Almost as if it did not belong to the Emperor, yet it was part of him. He began to walk, trying to find a way out of the strange realm.

As he walked, the fog began to clear, enough that he could see part of his surroundings. It seemed that he was in the bridge of an Interdictor-class cruiser. Looking at the far end of the bridge, he saw what seemed to be an adult and armoured version of his master, observing the exterior. He approached him, and realized that he was not just observing the exterior, but an actual battle that was occurring outside. But there was something that confused Daniel, for the battle outside was being fought between the Sith. The Centurion battlecruisers, the Derriphan battleships and the Interdictor cruisers were assaulting the Harrower dreadnoughts and the Terminus destroyers which were apparently defending the planet.

" _Is this...the same as before?"_ wondered Daniel, remembering when he had seen his brother's Jedi trial _"I wonder which world is that."_

Suddenly, a beeping could be heard, and Daniel turned towards Darth Revan, who was now holding a small holoprojector. A hologram then appeared, and Daniel recognized the military uniform of his master's first Sith Empire.

 _*Lord Revan, we have succeeded in infiltrating Bosthirda's defences. Our forces are now on their way to fully deactivate the planetary shield.*_ said the Sith officer.

"Do not damage the shield generator Commander." ordered the Dark Lord "Disable it and then secure it. After capture, the planet must be defended from any Imperial attempts at reconquering it."

 _*It shall be done, my Lord.*_ said the commander before deactivating the transmission.

It was then that Daniel realized where he was, or at least the event that was occurring in the memory.

" _This is the First Battle of Bosthirda!"_ he thought _"The Emperor said that this was his Sith Empire's first direct assault against the True Sith."_

But Daniel's opportunity to witness the battle was lost, as the dense fog returned once more, and he was plunged into another memory. This time, when the fog dissipated, he was in what seemed to be a throne room of sorts. He could hear fighting outside, and as he looked at the throne, he saw that on it was a shadowy figure. Even in this vision, Daniel could feel the dark side power emanating from the one on the throne. There was no response from it, but Daniel felt as if he was being watched by something.

Suddenly, an explosion shook the ground, and looking behind him, Daniel saw as both Darth Revan and another person entered the throne room. It was a blonde woman in plain Jedi robes, an ignited green lightsaber on her hand. Revan on the other hand, was once again wearing his personal armour and mask, wielding a lightsaber with a red blade. The two quietly eyed the shadowy figure on the throne, until the silence was finally broken.

"I did not expect you to return."

Daniel turned towards the source of the voice, the being which was sitting on the throne.

"My return was inevitable, Emperor." responded Darth Revan "You should have known that."

The being on the throne got up, and advanced. Daniel was then able to see what he looked like. He was a Red Sith, dressed in black robes, its eyes of a red colour, rivalling that of Revan's lightsaber.

" _Emperor? So this is…"_ thought the Sith apprentice, realizing that the Red Sith was his master's predecessor.

But he was cast out of his thoughts, as the two opposed Dark Lords of the Sith unleashed a maelstrom of Force lightning at each other, a blinding flash of light being the last thing that Daniel saw before he was plunged into darkness.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.), Earth**

The unconsciousness was soon replaced by a massive headache that seemed to be ripping apart his head. Daniel groaned in pain, and he began to hear whispers all around him.

"Look, he's moving!"

"Be quiet. Or you'll…"

It was at that moment that Daniel suddenly opened his eyes, their colour having returned to normal. He then realized where he was and who was around him. It seemed that his parents and the younger set of twins were there, alongside Sirius Black and Hermione.

"Daniel!" exclaimed Alexander "You're awake!"

"I wish I wasn't." said the Sith apprentice, the headache still tormenting him "What happened?"

"After you returned to the starting point of the Third Task, you just stood there, as if stunned." answered Hermione "And then you vomited all over the ground before you fainted."

"There was also a small plastic bag tied to your wrist, ripped and with small drops of blood inside." said Lily "Why was it there?"

"The Force allowed me to foresee a certain event." said Daniel "I did not knew when it would happen, and I only knew that my blood would be necessary. So I sneaked into a hospital and stole a blood pack."

"What event?" asked James "And why would you need a blood pack?"

"The Force had shown me the resurrection of Voldemort."

The reactions of those present were also foreseen by the young Sith.

"What!?"

"The Triwizard Cup was a trap. Someone turned it into a portkey which brought me to a graveyard somewhere." explained Daniel "Pettigrew was there, and so was Voldemort."

"What happened then?"

"I got distracted, and Pettigrew tied me up with a spell. He then proceeded to use a strange ritual that returned Voldemort to a…normal body."

Except for Hermione, who saw it as a minor nuisance to the Sith, those present were not pleased by the news.

"Voldemort's back?" asked Ethan.

Daniel nodded.

"What happened then?" questioned Lily "How did you escape?"

"After the ritual was over, Voldemort summoned some of his followers. He then gave a rather bothersome speech before I freed myself from the ropes." he said "I then impaled Pettigrew with my lightsaber."

That also had the same effect as the news of Voldemort's return.

"Y-You…killed Peter?" asked James, rather shocked, a sentiment shared by the others.

Daniel simply shrugged.

"I had to make a point."

But then Daniel's eyes widened, and he proceeded to look around.

"Where is my lightsaber?" he asked very alarmed.

He noticed how everyone seemed to become rather uncomfortable. For a brief second, he had flashbacks from the fate of his Nimbus 2000.

"It was…confiscated." answered Sirius.

Daniel's head snapped towards Sirius.

"Who?" he asked, his voice cold and promising pain.

But it was Hermione who answered.

"Dumbledore."

One of the windows of the Hospital Wing shattered.

"What!?" questioned Daniel, his unbound fury lashing out, his eyes turning into a golden colour "How the hell is the old man even alive!? He should be dead by now!"

"We have no idea." answered Hermione "But if you want to recover it, then go to the Headmaster's Office. He has been there with McGonagall and other people."

Daniel quickly got out of bed, observing what he was wearing before quickly grabbing his robes and heading into a side chamber to dress them. And as soon as he did, he quickly made his way to the entrance courtyard, with the others following him, rather anxious about what would happen.

* * *

To say that Headmistress McGonagall was nervous would be a rather small understatement. She had no idea why Dumbledore went and stole Daniel Potter's weapon, claiming it was a dark artefact. Despite currently being a muggle or squib, Dumbledore still seemed to want to have influence on the wizarding world. But the fact that Dumbledore stole something from a boy who was being trained by an extremely powerful and dangerous individual was just one more stone to the pot of insanity that was Albus Dumbledore.

So she was not surprised when she and those that were inside the office heard an explosion coming from below, which was then followed by several wands pointed at the door. Seconds later, the door burst open, and from outside came a very furious Daniel Potter, at which several stunning spells were sent. The Sith apprentice used the Force to protect himself from the magic, before releasing a powerful blast of Force energy towards the wizards. He saw the lightsaber on the desk, and summoned it with the Force. He then turned his attention to Dumbledore, and began to walk towards the man.

"I don't know what is going on inside your little mind old man, but you are overstepping your boundaries." snarled the Sith "If you, or anyone else in here, attempts to do anything similar ever again, then you won't live to regret the day you crossed the Sith Order."

His eyes passed over the fallen wizards, before turning back, and heading towards the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione following him. The others, however, could only stare at the state in which the office had become after Daniel's burst of power.

* * *

 **Quesh**

At this very moment, Mara Jade could only mentally curse Darth Baras and his little lackey. The bastard had betrayed her, and now here she was…lying semi-conscious on the ground of a near collapsed cavern. He could hear footsteps, but couldn't understand where they came from.

Her vision was blurry, and she only saw as two shapes approached her. The two seemed to have red skin, so Mara Jade quickly assumed that they were Red Sith.

"Interest justified." Said one of the figures "Shall I revive?"

"Offer no help. We must be sure." said the other "Her worth will be established by surviving the trek to safety. We will wait at the command centre exactly one day for our proof."

As soon as the second figure said that, the two went away, and Mara Jade continued to drift between consciousness and the opposite. In a desperate attempt, she began to draw on the power of the Force, using it to heal herself.

In such a mental state, it would be a slow process. But right now, now only Mara Jade wanted to leave the cavern alive, she also wanted to know who those two figures where. They said that they would be at the command centre for exactly one day, so it seemed that that would be her new destination.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

The presence that Daniel felt in the "mental realm" was not Voldemort's horcrux, as that was removed by Kreia when she took him to 3982 BBY (2982 BRR). It was something else.

Also, when you think of Darth Baras in this story, do not think of the bald and fat man in the Old Republic MMO. Think instead of the "normal sized" version of Baras which exists in the cover of the comic Star Wars the Old Republic: Threat of Peace - Part 2 (he is the one in the middle).

I don't think I was clear enough in the last chapter's notes about the midi-chlorians. When I said that they reflected the presence of the Force in someone, but not their affinity, I meant that while someone may have a large quantity of midi-chlorians in their body, it doesn't mean they are powerful in the Force. Someone with a low count of midi-chlorians can be much more powerful and have a better affinity with the Force than someone with a high count.

* * *

 _ **Codex:**_

 **First Battle of Bosthirda** (2954 BRR) – The first battle of the Stygian War, where the remnants of the Old Sith Empire were defeated by the Sith Empire of the Star Forge, despite Revan's forces suffering a moderate casualties.

 **Second Battle of Bosthirda** (2954 BRR) – An attempt by the True Sith to recover Bosthirda, where the majority of their fleet was destroyed, while the survivors retreated into the depths of the Stygian Caldera.0

 **Battle of Ziost** (2950 BRR) – The penultimate battle of the Stygian War. It began when the True Sith attacked Revan's Sith Empire throneworld of Ziost, in an attempt at disrupting their advances into the Stygian Caldera, and eventually their hidden capital of Dromund Kaas. Ironically, is was due to the data harvested from the wreckage of the True Sith fleet that Revan's Sith Empire discovered the correct hyperspace coordinates to the Dromund System, leading into the Battle of Dromund Kaas.

 **Battle of Dromund Kaas** (2950 BRR) – The final battle of the War of the Dark Lords. With the resurrected Sith Empire reduced only to a single star system, Revan's Sith took the opportunity and attacked their enemy's throneworld, their true intent being to find and kill the ancient Sith Emperor. The battle eventually extended to the surface of the planet, where Kaas City was devastated by the attack, while a small group consisting of Sith Lords Darth Revan and Bastila Shan, together with Grey Jedi Meetra Surik infiltrated the Sith Sanctum.

 **Attack on the Sith Emperor** (2950 BRR) - While Bastila confronted a Sith Lord named Scourge, Revan and Meetra went on to confront the Emperor. Eventually, the Sith Emperor was killed by Darth Revan, but not before killing Surik with her own lightsaber. Darth Revan and Sith loyal to him went to exterminate the Dark Council, an event which was followed by the union of the two empires into a reborn Sith Empire.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts / Mental Speech"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 – A Rising Order**_

 **(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

 **The Eclipse, Coruscant's Orbit**

Orbiting Coruscant, casting its shadow on the fleet above the planet, was the gigantic flagship of Harrison, the Eclipse. Not many people knew of its true capabilities, and it would be best if it remained that way. Despite the fact that it possessed a superlaser capable of razing entire continents, the Eclipse was currently unable to do such a thing, as it lacked the proper component. He may have used the superlaser during the Battle of Onderon, but it was a far weaker version. If upgraded, the Eclipse would be able to achieve its true potential, and with a few modifications, perhaps even more.

Nevertheless, within the Eclipse's meeting room was Harrison, alongside his Loyalist Committee. It was composed not only by the main senators of the Empire of Japrael, but also by his greatest supporters in the Galactic Republic, such as Mas Amedda, Orn Free Taa, and other figures such as the recently recommissioned Wilhuff Tarkin, who was serving as the captain of one of the Imperator-class Star Destroyers which Harrison had given to the Republic Army as a gift. He had gathered them in the Eclipse for a simple reason, and it was to discuss the consolidation of his power. If he was to bring order to the Republic, then as its leader he could not be constantly overturned by the Galactic Senate.

"My friends, I have called you here today so that we can discuss the future of the Republic…the future of the galaxy in fact."

"Supreme Chancellor?" questioned one of those present.

"It has been made clear to us that fighting the Sith Empire is the same as willingly jumping into the mouth of a sarlaac. However, over these last five months they have not acted against us, and that has granted us a great opportunity." he said "Thanks to all of you, my efforts in undoing the disastrous actions of my predecessor have been very successful, and as you can see, the Republic is stronger than it has ever been since the Russan Reformation."

"The removal of unexperienced Jedi from the army has also proven to be successful." said Free Taa.

"I agree with Senator Free Taa." said Tarkin "Although I have to admit that I didn't find it possible for you to be capable of achieving what you did."

"My age?" asked Harrison with a knowing smile.

"Quite so." was the answer "But also your Jedi background. I know enough about the Jedi Code to realize that if you followed it, we wouldn't be here today."

"And that Capitan Tarkin, is why the Jedi are in decline, and the Sith are rising." said Harrison "And much like the Sith, we need to evolve. And to evolve, we need to grow stronger."

It was no secret to the Loyalists that the Supreme Chancellor was an adherent of Sith philosophy. But it did not matter to them if he was a Sith or not. Unlike the others, he was succeeding in where many had failed.

"If we want to bring stability to bring further stability to the Republic, then we must remove the Jedi from the senate." affirmed the senator of Zeltros.

"There has already been a recent attempt and it failed." said Senator Bonteri.

"Be mindful that the removal of the Jedi was proposed before the Anti-Jedi sentiment was at its peak." said Harrison "I do believe that if we…you proposed such an act to the senate, then the votes would be on our favour."

"Perhaps we should even go further." suggested Tarkin.

One of Harrison's eyebrows rose, reflecting his curiosity.

"How exactly?"

"The process of removing the power that the Jedi Order possesses over the Republic, the power of the Chancellor has been growing immensely." said the captain "I propose that a motion is presented to the senate, granting you the position of Supreme Commander of the Republic Military."

" **The powers of the Supreme Commander were distributed to the Jedi weren't they?"** asked Senator Duula.

"Yes, they were." answered Senator Zelka "The Jedi certainly gained many things with the rise of the Clone Wars."

Unknowingly even to Senator Zelka herself, what she had said would be marked in the thoughts of those present who were not aware of the true nature of Harrison.

"At the moment, what concerns us is the foundations for a new era in the galaxy." said the Supreme Chancellor "The previous Loyalist Committee was too much focused on unwanted warfare and what I consider to be suicidal moves against the Republic's opponents. I intend on creating a new order in the galaxy, one which will be able to defeat the Separatist rebels and perhaps co-exist with the Sith Empire."

"Co-exist with the Sith? How can that be possible if they hate the Republic?" asked Senator Free Taa.

"Tell me Senator Free Taa, have you ever heard of the Great Hyperspace War?" asked Harrison.

"Not much." admitted the Twi'lek "Only that it was a war between the Sith and the Republic of the old days."

"It is a very simple description, but it serves it purpose." confirmed the Chancellor "But did you know that it was not the fact that they lost the war that generated the hatred and fear that the Sith have for the Republic?"

"That what was?" he questioned.

"The Supreme Chancellor at the time was a man named Pultimo. And a fact that is unknown and ignored by many, was that he was a Jedi Master." revealed Harrison "And as a Jedi Master, he saw the Sith, not just the Order but also the species as abominations of the dark side. So he ordered their extermination."

"That explains much." said Tarkin, who was also unaware of these facts.

"The Sith hate the Jedi, because they were the ones which led to their near extinction." Said the Chancellor "The Sith know that the Republic was controlled by the Jedi at the time, a mere puppet of their Order."

"How do you know that?" asked Tarkin.

"I once visited Korriban, or Moraband as some of you may call it, before the Sith recaptured the planet." he said "I spoke with the spirits of ancient Dark Lords who revealed many things to me."

It was a technical truth, as he did visit the planet before the Sith had invaded it, and spoke to some of the deceased Dark Lords, such as Ajunta Pall and Tulak Hord. He had never spoken to Marka Ragnos's spirit though, and it was something he had always wanted to do. Ever since he had visited his tomb in Korriban to solve a certain problem, he had developed a great fascination with the ancient Sith Lord. But that fascination was not relevant to the current issue, so Harrison returned to the present topic.

"Nevertheless, when the time comes, perhaps we will be able to approach the Sith with diplomatic means, and continue our focus on the rebels." continued the Chancellor "We may not be able to defeat the Sith Empire, but that doesn't mean that we have to be defeated by them."

" **Then what exactly are we now aiming for?"** asked Senator Duula.

"Captain Tarkin's proposal has merit, and by fusing it with the removal of the Jedi from the senate, we shall have an act which I want you to present before the Galactic Senate." Said the Chancellor "But we need to create a…collection of new laws and ideas we may be able to implement into the Republic."

The committee was in a total agreement, and so with the gathered genius of those inside the Eclipse's Meeting Room, Harrison Hord's view for a new galaxy was taking shape.

And soon enough, it would be made real.

* * *

 **Quesh**

Mara Jade entered the empty command centre, wondering if she would find the two strange figures inside. She had managed to recover from her wounded state, healing herself through the Force, and upon leaving the collapsed cavern, she made her way to her current location. She walked alone, none of her travelling companions following her, all of them waiting in the ship. And when she entered the central room of the command centre, she saw that inside were the two strange figures. She approached them, and as they heard her footsteps, the two turned around, allowing Mara Jade to mentally confirm that they were indeed Red Sith.

"We are impressed." said one of them "You are indeed worthy of becoming the Emperor's Wrath."

Mara Jade was taken aback by the comment.

"Hold on a moment, before you start distributing titles." she said rather irritated "What in all of Chaos is going on? Who are you and what is the Emperor's Wrath?"

"All your questions will be answered. Look on me. I am Servant One, and this is Servant Two." he said, motioning towards the other Red Sith "We are the Emperor's Hand."

" _The Emperor's Hand!?"_ thought Mara Jade, both alarmed and intrigued.

"The Dark Council runs blind." said Servant One "The Hand is part of the Reach, and we alone oversee the Emperor's will in the galaxy."

"It is…an honour to be in the presence of the Emperor's Hand." she said "But you haven't answered my other questions."

"The Wrath is the personal enforcer and executioner of the Emperor, answering only to him." explained Servant One "The Emperor created this position shortly after his ascension, but no one has ever experienced the honour of becoming his Wrath."

"We sampled the Wrath some time ago." said Servant Two.

"The Emperor tasks the Hand with a great undertaking, and you have been chosen to become his Wrath." continued Servant One "Darth Baras attempts to seize power against the Emperor's wishes. He must be stopped."

"But why doesn't the Emperor stop Baras himself?" questioned Mara Jade.

"We do not know." admitted Servant One "The Emperor's reasons have not been revealed to us, and while he spoke to the Dark Council recently, he has not spoken to us for some time. He only commanded us to solve this attempt at a coup as we see fit."

"The Emperor hears, but he is silent." said Servant Two.

Mara Jade began to ponder her current situation. Darth Baras possibly thought she was dead, and despite her survival being unknown to him, it would not be long until her former master learned of it and marked her for death. And now, she was being granted the position of Emperor's Wrath, buy two members of the Emperor's Hand itself. Even the saintliest Sith Lord would kill his or her own family to be presented with such an opportunity. The ability of choice was pretty much non-existent here.

"I guess you can count me in." said Baras's former apprentice "All of my resources are dedicated to the destruction of Baras and all his allies. But what exactly is Baras doing?"

"The betrayer plays Emperor." affirmed Servant Two.

"Since the Invasion of Corellia, the Emperor has mostly withdrawn from the inner workings of the Sith Empire, focusing his attention on another part of the galaxy." explained Servant One "Taking advantage of this, Baras now claims that the Emperor speaks though him, while at the same time he uses the powers of another to augment his own. If the Dark Council declares him to be the legitimate Voice of the Emperor, then he will have supreme power over both the Sith and the Empire."

"And…what is the Voice of the Emperor?" questioned Mara Jade.

"The Voice is the conduit for the Emperor's words." said Servant One "The Emperor chooses one being to physically embody, and this being is the Voice. It is obeyed as the Emperor himself."

"But the true Voice has been silenced." stated Servant Two.

"And in its absence there is nothing to deny Baras's claim." said Servant One "Some on the Council truly believe, yet others are desperate to hear it again. And Baras plots against those who oppose him."

"Then we kill Baras." said Mara Jade "If he dies then there will be no more threat."

Servant One shook his head.

"He is too powerful to confront now."

"The Wrath must build, before reaching pitch." said Servant Two in his strangely calm voice.

"Your crew awaits you at your ship." stated Servant One "They have been informed of these developments. Baras wants to force the Council to bow, but he believes you to be dead. And for now, that serves as our advantage."

" _For now…"_ thought the new Wrath.

"Return to your ship, and we'll advise you on what can be done to thwart him." said Servant One.

Mara Jade nodded, and left the command centre, wondering what the reactions of her ship's crew would be.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Upon writing this chapter, I realized that I seemingly wrote Harrison as some sort of "Marka Ragnos fanboy" (not to the extent that Kylo Ren is to another certain Sith Lord). I guess it fits Harrison's personal ambitions, of a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith who even in his deathbed was not challenged for rulership of the Sith.

I will also try to fit some of the plot lines of the Clone Wars series into this story, allowing me to "freely" include characters such as Count Dooku, Grievous and perhaps even Ventress. But be warned: I'm not making any promises.

On another note, one thing that I have been trying to establish, is that Harrison's mind is constantly in motion. One moment he can conjure up a plan and execute several of its phases, only to conjure up a new plan from what he has already achieved and ignore many things he has done. If you have noticed this while reading The Hidden Empire and this story, then you have a good eye and perception. This is in fact a plot point which will be somewhat exploited (I'm not sure that this is the right word) in the future.

* * *

 _ **Codex:**_

 **Loyalist Committee** – A group of powerful individuals in the Republic which are loyal to, and serve as advisers to Supreme Chancellor Harrison Hord. They can be considered, from a certain point of view, as the counterpart to the Sith Empire's Dark Council.

 **Lord Mara Jade –** A Sith Lord who once trained in the Sith academy at Odacer-Faustin, before being sent to the new academy in Korriban due to her advanced progress. She became Darth Baras's apprentice, until he eventually betrayed her. Her actions under Baras's service gathered the interest of the Emperor's Hand, who selected her to become the first Emperor's Wrath.

 **Lord Andarn Kallig** – Formerly known as Andarn Kur, the sixteen year old Lord Kallig was once a slave in the Sith Empire, before his Force-sensitivity was discovered. He was sent to the academy in Korriban, where he succeeded in becoming the apprentice of Sith Lord Zash. In his quest for power, his discovered that he was in fact the descendant of an ancient Sith Lord known as Aloysius Kallig. He eventually killed his master, and became a Sith Lord himself.

 **New Order Movement** \- A political movement which rose from the Commission for the Protection of the Republic. Its adherents believe that the Republic can only be returned to glory if the Supreme Chancellor is granted even more powers, centralizing the political system. With the political machinations of Harrison Hord, the COMPOR has begun to be slowly assimilated by the New Order Movement.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts / Mental Speech"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 – The Nexus**_

 **(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

 **Voss's Orbit**

Gone were the days of the glory of the Voss and their isolated planet. Centuries ago, shortly after its discovery by the Republic, it had been turned into a mining world. And when the Great Galactic War began, it was one of the first worlds to be conquered by the Sith Empire after their campaign in the Tingel Arm. The world did not serve much purpose other than the one it already had, but to a certain Sith Lord, it had proven to be quite valuable. When Andarn Kallig descended upon the world, he had one single intent: to participate in a healing ritual of sorts so that he could be free from the effects that those Force ghosts were having on him. And the young Sith Lord succeeded in his quest, freeing himself from the harmful influence of the bound spirits, while still maintaining their power.

But now, he was on his ship, wondering what his next move against Darth Thanaton would be. And it was as if something heard him, for the holoprojector began to beep. Andarn moved towards it, and activated the transmission. The hologram of a man wearing the uniform of an Imperial Moff appeared.

"My lord. Moff Valion Pyron." he introduced himself, despite Kallig already knowing him "I am satisfied to report that the Silencer is complete."

Those news were more than satisfactory.

"But we have limited time to test it before Thanaton intervenes." warned the Moff "The prototype is mounted aboard the Imperial starship Doombringer. Meet me there. I have already invited the Moffs I feel would be most favourable to your cause. However, it fall to you to do the persuading."

Andarn assumed that persuading the Moffs to join him would be no problem, especially after they witnessed the power of the Silencer. And he was most impressed with the work of Moff Pyron.

"Good work, Moff Pyron." he complimented "I will meet you there."

"Excellent. I'll have you know that Imperial engineering has outdone themselves." commented Pyron "I shall see you aboard the Doombringer."

The transmission was then terminated, and the young Sith Lord immediately made preparations for the meeting with the Imperial Moffs.

* * *

 **Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England (U.K.)**

Instead of training or studying the Force, Daniel had decided to settle on a normal book, a change that was noticed by his parents and younger siblings. They all saw this as a change caused by Daniel's apprenticeship to his younger twin, and the Sith apprentice did nothing to deny it. In fact, with each passing moment, Daniel embraced even more his Sith ancestry and current status. And if the others could not accept it, then that was their problem.

But the young Sith felt a small shift in the Force, and few seconds later, his grandfather apparated into the living room.

"Daniel." greeted the Potter patriarch "I see that you are alone in here. Where are the others?"

"No idea. I think they are with Black and Remus."

"Well, I suppose that doesn't matter now." said the old man "In fact, I came here to see you."

"Me?" questioned the Sith.

Charlus sat down on a nearby armchair, and his cheery attitude seemed to wither away in mere seconds.

"Months ago, I spoke with your father." he revealed "About you, your brother, their decision to give him to those damned muggles."

That caught Daniel's interest, yet it also alerted him for any sort of possible, yet unlikely confrontation.

"Have you?"

"Indeed." he said "I have spent…many days, many weeks thinking. Trying to understand certain things."

The old man sighed, and Daniel could see how old age had affected him.

"Tell me child, do you know what this is?" he asked before raising his hand.

"Yeah. The Ring of Lordship."

Charlus nodded at the answer.

"Indeed, this is the Ring of Lordship of the Potter family." he said "It is supposed to be used by the one with the highest rank in the Potter family. That rank being the one of Lord Potter, the head of the family."

Daniel was wondering what his grandfather was trying to say.

"For generations, every Potter which has used this ring, has felt a void in its power. And with each passing year, we could feel a rupture within the family." explained Charlus "A rupture whose source we could not locate. Eventually, our ancestors gave up, and they resigned to this…ominous sensation. Do you know why all the Lords of the Potter family have felt this?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Because the ring does not recognize the one wearing it was the holder of the highest rank in the family." answered Charlus "And strangely enough, we never were. It was always another."

There was a glint on Charlus's eyes that Daniel recognized. He always had that glint when he already knew something that other didn't or simply when he had some strange information. And so Daniel knew who his grandfather was talking about.

"The one you call the Emperor."

"Harry." said Daniel.

Charlus gave a weak chuckle, devoid of most amusement.

"I very much doubt that he still clings to that name." said the old man "From what your father revealed to me, I can only assume it. But when one is abandoned by his own flesh and blood, and raised by others…then the name he possesses will have different meanings to those who know him."

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel.

"You will understand in time. As I said, there was a rupture within the family. When I inherited the lordship from my father, the ring made me feel the rupture itself." revealed the Potter Lord "It was not from magic, but something more powerful. And when you two were born, the ring screamed."

"Screamed?" questioned Daniel, rather confused.

"I can't explain it very well, but it was as if the rupture…which could have been described as a wide crack, had become a ravine…a great rift." said Charlus "Dark…and light. It was a great maelstrom of these two things that assaulted me."

"You think that was my brother?"

"Yes and no." declared the old man "It possibly marked the birth of the Emperor, and created a...resonance between his younger and older self."

"The birth of the Sith'ari." whispered Daniel.

"That name means nothing to me." said Charlus "What matters, it that this family is divided. I very much doubt that the Emperor feels any sort of affection for your parents, yet I cannot truly say what he feels for you and the younger twins."

"Alexander and Ethan are…separated from this whole issue." stated Daniel.

"For now." said Charlus.

That was a statement that even Daniel could not object. He had seen how the youngest Potters had looked at both him and the Emperor in awe upon their respective display of power. Eventually, they would be asking either him or the Jen'ari to train them in the ways of the Sith, even if they had to use the Force-channeler gauntlets that Greengrass had invented. Strangely enough, the two had been part of the few which had not fallen under the sway of the three Sith acolytes.

Daniel wondered how long it would last before they finally succumbed to temptation.

* * *

 **Valley of the Souls, Ruusan**

While the Sith and the Republic were currently in a pseudo-ceasefire of sorts, there was no such thing between the Republic and the Separatist rebels. The Clone Wars continued on one side, while the Great Galactic War continued between the Sith and the Separatists as well, with the Republic standing in the background. But when Ruusan fell into the hands of the Separatists, it was a great blow to the Republic. The planet was an old symbol of the defeat of the ancient Brotherhood of Darkness, and the consequent Russan Reformation. To someone like Harrison, it was a symbol of the destruction of an heresy even greater that the one created by Darth Bane, and the planet was something he wanted to keep.

And when the Senate had agreed on granting him the position of Supreme Commander, his first action was to order the assault on the Separatist forces on Russan. Above the planet, the Republic fleet battled against the Separatist one, while on the surface, the two armies clashed, leaving the ground filled with broken droids and corpses of clone troopers. Yet, with a strange nostalgia "plaguing" his mind, Harrison had decided to actively participate on the battle, despite the protests of the Senate officials. The fools did not even knew what he was capable of.

And as soon as he had arrived on the command centre of the Republic forces, Harrison approached the clone commander in charge of the attacking forces.

"Supreme Chancellor, it is an honour to have you here." said the commander, his eyes drifting to the lightsaber on the Chancellor's belt.

"Honour has no place on the battlefield commander." said Harrison "The dead have no use for it, and the living lose it to quickly."

"Yes sir. Our forces have been successful in pushing back the droid army, but we have also suffered some losses, especially near the Spire Colossus on the valley."

Harrison began to observe the holographic projection of the battlefield, conjuring on his mind a way to facilitate the battle, when an idea came to his mind. The Force nexus created by the detonated Thought Bomb back in the Seventh Battle of Ruusan could be used to amplify his own Force powers temporarily, therefore enabling him to use a much more powerful and concentrated version of battle meditation.

"Commander, I want you to assign a small squadron of troops to accompany me to the caverns of the Valley."

"Sir?"

"There is something down there that we can use to win this battle." revealed Harrison "But we must make haste. Our enemies cannot learn of this."

"Yes sir!"

And as the commander left to fulfil the orders Harrison had gave, the Supreme Chancellor could only smile.

* * *

 **Thought Bomb Chamber, Valley of the Souls, Ruusan**

The power that flowed through the chamber was magnificent, and Harrison could only bask in the continuous flow of Force energy emanated from the nexus. He turned to the troopers, which had fulfilled their purpose.

"Return to the command centre and inform the commander that I am not to be disturbed."

The troopers obeyed the Chancellor, and left the giant chamber, leaving the young Chancellor alone with the trapped spirits of those that had perished due to Lord Kaan's arrogance and madness. His eyes glowed with Force energy, his own essence resonating with the Force energy present within the cave.

And while the green eyes had become golden, for a few moments they had fully become red, Harrison himself never noticing this change, nor the sudden growth of dark side energy within the cave, as he was only focused on the Force nexus.

"Let's see if I can put you to good use."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

The reason so many people on Earth refer to Harrison as the Emperor, is because they cannot identify him as Harry Potter. It is a similar to the situation of Voldemort's name, but also very distinct.

In all the years that have passed, Harry/Darth Revan changed much. With the constant usage of Sith magic and the absurd amount of power he possesses, the being called the Emperor is more of an entity than a person himself. But that does not mean he had abandoned some of his names. While he has discarded the usage of Harry Potter, he still uses the names of Harrison Hord (or Thul, although this one is rare) and Darth Revan as well.

* * *

 _ **Codex:**_

 **Sith'ari –** An ancient Sith title which is translated as "overlord" which was famously used by the ancient Sith King Adas. A prophecy was created regarding the Sith'ari, which claims that:

" _The Sith'ari will be free of limits._

 _The Sith'ari will lead the Sith and destroy them._

 _The Sith'ari will raise the Sith from death and make them stronger than before."_

The Kissai priests of the Sith Empire believe that the current Emperor, as the leader of the Sith and in having achieved immortality has been made free of limits, fulfilling the first verse. He then became the leader of his own Sith Empire, and lead a campaign to destroy the greatest remaining threat to his power: the other Dark Lord of the Sith, Vitiate. He then succeeded in killing him, fulfilling the second verse. By uniting the two empires and truly raising the fallen Sith from their defeat at the hands of the Jedi and the Republic by carving an hidden empire with the assistance of the Star Forge, he fulfilled the last part of the prophecy, becoming the true Sith'ari.

 **False Sith'ari –** A title attributed to Darth Bane, the founder of the heretic Order of the Sith Lords. As the True Sith Order sees him and his line as heretics, then while is he a Sith, he is not eligible for the prophecy.

 **Valley of the Souls** – Also known as the Valley of the Jedi, this was where the last battle of the New Sith Wars was fought, and which led to the destruction of both the New Sith Empire and the Brotherhood of Darkness when Sith Lord Skere Kaan and other Sith Lords created a thought bomb from the teachings of Darth Revan, which had been given to them by Darth Bane.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

-line breaker-

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts / Mental Speech"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 – Duel at the Valley of the Souls**_

 **(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

At the very moment that Harrison Hord had harnessed the power of the Valley of the Souls, the colossal concentration of Force energy being channelled into the darksider's body was enough to create a disturbance in the Force. One that was felt across the entire galaxy by those who could feel the Force. For the Jedi and all those who followed Ashla, it was as if the Force had suddenly become saturated in the dark side while the light side had been completely eclipsed. But for the Sith and the followers of Bogan, the sensation they felt could only be described as a rush of cold wind.

But there were others who felt something different.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place, London, England (U.K.), Earth**

Daniel could not understand why his parents had insisted for them to spend summer at Sirius Black's house. He knew that it had something to do with the Order, but he didn't want to have anything to do with it. And to add insult to the injury, the Weasleys were also there. Not the entire family, but the core of it. Ever since he had become a Sith, he had started to see things far more differently than others. But if there was one thing that he enjoyed, were the looks of envy and fury that Ron sent him, and if there was one thing that he could not deny, was that Molly Weasley was a rather excellent cook.

But it was also no surprise that the Order members all looked at him with contempt and anger. After all, he was no longer on Dumbledore's side, and worse, he was "part of the dark side". But that did not matter much to Daniel. If anything, it only served to fuel his amusement. Yet, he had to admit that it was irritating that he had to be the target of such things all the time, especially during meals. And what he hated more were the looks of pity that his own parents sent at him. But one evening, after a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, when those that remained on the house were sitting around the table to eat, they all jumped in sudden shock when Daniel Potter screamed in pain.

He ignored all those around him, concentrating only on the sudden spike of Force energy that had assaulted him. It was as if someone had stabbed his heart several times with a sharp knife filled with salt. He immediately got up from the chair, gripping his chest, and feeling at the same time a cold wave washing over him. It was a horrible feeling, and at the same time, it was an epiphany.

"Daniel!" shouted the voice of his father.

The Sith apprentice began to breathe harshly, as if all air had left his lungs.

"I…I feel it…I feel it!" he said harshly yet almost whispering.

James and all those around him were confused.

"What did you felt" he asked very confused and worried. But when he looked at the current appearance of his eldest son, James and all others who had seen it as well backed away. Daniel's skin had become pale, with blackish veins appearing on it, and his brown eyes had become golden.

"A…great disturbance in the Force." he answered his voice reflecting the dark side corruption and a slight hint of panic "The Emperor…there is a…dark power growing within him."

Both James and Lily looked at each other nervously, wondering exactly what Daniel's younger twin had done to cause this.

* * *

 **Thought Bomb Chamber, Valley of the Souls, Ruusan**

Harrison sat atop the small dome-like mound, right in the centre of the Force nexus, while around him was a great flow of orange light, emanating from the cracks on the small dome. The potency of the Force was much strong in this place, and he intended to use it as much as possible.

His usage of Battle Meditation was enhanced by the nexus, and as he meditated, Harrison became unaware of the passage of time. He did not know how long he stayed there, but eventually, he felt a small shift in the Force, warning him that he was no longer alone. Opening his eyes, the Chancellor got up, and turned towards the source of the shift. He jumped from the dome, his eyes locked on the intruder. And said intruder was very surprised to see Harrison in this location.

"I was not expecting you to be the source of the disturbance, but I see that I was wrong, Supreme Chancellor."

Part of his face covered in the darkness of the chamber, Harrison smiled.

"I also have to admit that I was not expecting to find you here, Count Dooku."

The Banite Sith Lord approached, his posture calm and, in Harrison's opinion, very diplomatic.

"You see, I find myself intrigued and amazed." said Dooku "Not just by your political achievements, but also regarding your strength in the Force. Especially on the dark side."

Harrison raised an eyebrow.

"How could an ex-Jedi, become so powerful, in such a short while, bringing the Republic from ruin, and turned it into something that can be considered worthy of existence?" asked Dooku "More importantly, how exactly did you succeed in crippling the Jedi Order in such a short while?"

"Does that last question come from you or your master?" asked Harrison "Perhaps even both?"

Dooku's eyes narrowed at the mention of his "master".

"And how exactly do you know this?" replied Dooku.

"In our line of work Dooku, only a fool does not see the obvious." said Harrison "Either that, or one is exceptional at hiding his true nature."

At that statement, Count Dooku's eyes widened in realization, finally understanding a bit of what was in front of him.

"You're a Sith." he stated, igniting his lightsaber.

Harrison chuckled ominously, allowing the dark side to emanate from his body, revealing part of the corruption of the dark side. Much like Dooku, Harrison ignited his own lightsaber, a red blade appearing. Dooku eyed his opponent's lightsaber wondering how exactly the Jedi had not yet discovered that one of their fatal enemies was commanding their precious Republic.

"I very much doubt that a demonstration of our skill in the Force is appropriate in this place…" said the Jen'ari before assuming the stance of Form IV "But I believe that our skills with the lightsaber shall be enough."

Eyes shifting towards his opponent, Dooku assumed the opening stance of Form II, and in the blink of an eye, the two Sith Lords jumped, and the red blades clashed. Harrison effortlessly blocked every single strike that came from Dooku, something that surprised the Banite Sith. He had been expecting the younger Sith to at least struggle against him, but all he could recognize on his opponent's expression was an analytical gaze. And when the two red blades locked, he stood face to face with the other Sith.

"I was not expecting to duel against a proper lightsaber wielder." Said Dooku.

Harrison smirked.

"I learned from the best."

With one swift move, Harrison ceased to be on the defensive, and became the one attacking. He made sure to go easy on Dooku, as he wanted the man alive. Dooku on the other hand, was not prepared for the rapid assault from the Supreme Chancellor. He could sense the unexplainable mixture of fury and calmness that the other Sith used in his attacks, and unfortunately for him, Dooku's distraction in analysing Harrison was enough for him to realize that Harrison's lightsaber was not heading towards him, but towards the hilt of his own. And he could only look in slight shock as his lightsaber was cut in half, and as a red blade went straight towards his neck. However, while he expected Harrison to end his life, the Count certainly did not expect for the blade to stop right beneath his neck.

"As we stand, I can sever your head with a single move." said Harrison.

"Then why haven't you done it?" questioned the Banite Sith.

"From my perspective, there is much more to be gained if I let you live, than if I kill you."

One of Dooku's eyebrows was raised in curiosity.

"Such as?"

Harrison smiled grimly.

"You were indeed correct. I am a Sith." admitted the Chancellor "Unlike you and your master, I do not adhere to the Rule of Two."

"An independent agent. Or perhaps one of the Sith Empire?" suggested Dooku.

"The Sith Empire, of course." replied Harrison "But what you see, is not…the corporeal truth."

That was a…strange choice of words.

"The corporeal truth…? Indeed, I cannot see how one of your age is as powerful as you are." Said Dooku "But you are the son of Cortous Hord, aren't you."

"Technically yes, this body is the offspring of Cortous Hord." said Harrison "I am sure that your master has not explained to you the concept of essence transfer, has he?"

"I am not familiar with the term."

"The very name explains what it is. The transfer of your essence, or consciousness, to another vessel."

Dooku began to formulate a possible scenario.

"You stole the body of Hord's son?"

"No. I am Cortous Hord's son. But I am, or was, also Cortous Hord."

The eyes of the Count widened in realization.

"You survived by using the bodies of your descendants as vessels."

"Yes and no." said Harrison "It is a long story, but all you need to know is that I was alive during the Old Sith Wars."

"That far!" exclaimed the usually calm Count "Who are you?"

"I don't know if any detailed records survived about me, but I am sure that you have at least heard about Darth Revan."

"You are the one who caused the purge of the Jedi Order!?"

"Indirectly, yes." said Harrison "But it was the actions of the Sith Triumvirate which lead to the purge. But as you can see, the Jedi survived."

Dooku could feel that Harrison spoke the truth, and he began to evaluate the situation. It would be impossible for him to defeat an ancient Sith Lord in combat, and he could now realize that Harrison had been toying with him.

"What do you want of me?" he asked.

"I am not a simple Sith Lord within the Sith Empire, I am its ruler. And in you, I see great potential." said the ancient Sith "I have trained and augmented my abilities for over three thousand years, making your defeat at my hands inevitable. But you are strong in the Force, Dooku, and even the Jedi admit that you were one of their greatest members in the last generations."

"You want me to join you?" questioned Dooku.

"More than that." said Harrison "I am offering you a seat in the Dark Council of the Sith Empire."

From what the CIS Intelligence had collected regarding the structure of the Sith Empire, then what Harrison proposed was the opportunity of a lifetime. Even under his master he would not reach a position as similar as that one, and the leadership of the Confederacy did not count. And to know than an ancient Sith Lord had recognized his own potential and strength…well, it was a compliment that he would not ignore.

"Very well, I accept."

Harrison deactivated his lightsaber, and glanced at the glowing dome behind him.

"Good." he said "But before your ascension, we have much to do…and discuss."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

And so, Dooku, or Darth Tyranus if you prefer, has joined the Sith Empire. But now the Emperor has to get rid of Darth Ravage. It should be a easy job.

Also, there is a Force bond between Harrison and Daniel, and it is what allowed Daniel to see glimpses from Harrison's memories. It is also the cause of what happened in Grimmauld Place. About that situation, the term that Daniel used ("power") may have a different meaning.

* * *

 _ **Codex:**_

 **Ashla -** An ancient name given to the light side of the Force by the Je'daii Order. It is also the name of one of the moons of Tython.

 **Bogan** – An ancient name given to the dark side of the Force by the Je'daii Order. It is also the name of one of the moons of Tython.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts / Mental Speech"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 – By the Emperor's Will**_

 **(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

 **Royal Palace, Upper City, Taris**

Mara Jade was unsure of what to expect. After her missions with the intent of crippling Darth Baras's power base, she had been informed by the Hand that the Emperor had summoned her himself. They had told her that the Voice awaited in Taris, at the Royal Palace, which made Mara Jade somewhat suspicious. How would the Voice gain access to the former residence of the Tarisian monarch?

Oddly enough, the authorities of Taris had given her access, not just to the planet, but also to the palace itself, and it was then that Mara Jade began to think that the Voice was possibly someone with a high rank in the government of the planet. But when she entered the palace, she was shocked upon seeing the Imperial, formerly Royal, Guard's attire. The similarity between them and the Dark Honour Guard in Korriban was astounding. And as she made her way into the throne room, Jade was continually observing the guards of the palace, until she noticed the robed figure sitting on the throne. There was a black cloak around it, but the robes underneath were familiar to her, but she could not remind herself where she had seen them. As she approached, the figure got up, and she realized that it was a male human teenager, with a rather normal appearance, except for his yellow eyes.

Immediately, she began to feel the dark side emanate from him, and the power was intoxicating. And when he spoke, it was as if there were many voices speaking in unison, but with one standing out amongst the others, and it was deep and old.

"Wrath, come to me." he said, his eyes glowing red for a moment "I am your Emperor."

There was no doubt in Mara Jade's mind that the one in front of her was the Sith Emperor, and so she knelt before the Dark Lord of the Sith. However, she was not expecting the Jen'ari to be a boy with short dark brown hair. The Emperor motioned her to rise and to follow, and the two entered an empty corridor. It was rather strange to Mara Jade, the fact that the Emperor, or at least his Voice, was shorter than her.

"I saw you eyeing the Red Guard."

She glanced at the Emperor, before turning her head back forward.

"I saw the similarities between them and the Dark Honour Guard, my Emperor." she replied.

The Emperor smiled.

"They were created with the Honour Guard in mind." he admitted "The Red Guard is composed of loyal members of the Sith cult known as the Sun Guard. Their uniform was created based on the armour of both the Sun Guard and the Dark Honour Guard. Beneath the red robe is the actual armour."

Mara Jade began to wonder exactly why the Sith Emperor was so…welcomed on Taris, and what exactly was his connection. And rather courageous, she decided to ask.

"My lord, how exactly have you done this?" she asked "Isn't Taris part of the Republic?"

"It is. But this body I take, the one which you call the Voice, is a genetically altered clone of mine, designed to have the genetic material of the former monarch of Taris, Cortous Hord, but to take the appearance of my original body." He explained "However, keep in mind that the Hord dynasty was created by myself several centuries ago, even before the New Sith Wars."

Mara Jade began to understand exactly what the Emperor had done, but she still had many questions.

"Using ancient Sith magic, even older than myself, I have lived many years under the guise of several members of the Hord family, eventually reaching this body." he said "And it was under this identity that I infiltrated the Jedi Order, and years after became the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

Mara Jade's eyes widened in surprise, being shocked by the news that the Emperor had taken control of the Republic. That explained the unofficial cease-fire between the two galactic powers. But is also explained the absence of the Emperor regarding the affairs of the Sith Empire.

"My lord, forgive me but…your voice is not exactly normal."

"While this is my true voice, I can alter it at will." said the Emperor as they reached a room with an open balcony. He motioned Mara Jade to sit on one of the couches, while he sat on the opposite.

Mara Jade looked at the outside, and she became reminded of the skyline of Coruscant, when she had visited it weeks ago. Even now she could feel the power of the Dark Side that emanated from the planet, yet it was much like an echo. It was there, and at the same time it was not.

"The Republic is no longer the main adversary of the Sith, and that position now completely falls to the Jedi Order." he said "I have worked with much effort, in order to bring order into the galaxy. I do not foresee the Sith Empire ruling the galaxy. Instead, I see the Sith themselves ruling the galaxy, and not our ancient empire."

And it was true. Ever since he had begun to be more focused on the affairs of the Senate, he had seen an opportunity without equal. The war itself had always been against the Jedi, and now he had the chance to strike against them from all sides.

"But as powerful as I am, it is impossible for me to be focused on two affairs at the same time." he said, his tone sounding more like a snarl "And Darth Baras has seemingly discovered this. Now, he plays the old games, attempting to usurp the Empire from me."

The Emperor looked directly into Mara Jade's eyes, and she began to feel power pouring into her.

"He cannot be allowed to succeed, Wrath. And I know that you and the Hand have already begun to dismantle his power base." he said "But you need more. You need the support of the Dark Council."

"I thought they were supporting Baras." said Mara Jade.

"The majority knows that Baras is not the true Voice, but they are desperate to hear my words again. Not to mention the betrayer's blackmail against them." He explained "And there are two minorities, one which supports Baras, despite knowing the truth, and another which defies him publically."

"I should start with the ones that defy him then."

"Indeed. But those two minorities are composed of one each." said the Emperor "And I shall deal myself with the supporter of Baras personally, when the time comes. For now, I want you to focus on Darth Vowrawn. The Hand shall tell you more about this."

The Emperor rose from the couch, and so did Mara Jade.

"Go now, my Wrath." said the Jen'ari "Return to your ship, and the Hand shall give you your next orders. Bring forth the destruction of the betrayer."

"By your will, my Emperor." said Mara jade while bowing.

The Emperor's Wrath left the room, and moments later the palace as well. She wondered how exactly the Hand would involve a Dark Councillor in all of this.

* * *

 **Nott Family House, England (U.K.), Earth**

Theodore Nott looked in delight at the package he had received from Madam Malkin' shop. He actually preferred that shop to Twilfitt and Tattings, as Madam Malkin accepted custom orders. But when he had shown her a drawn image of what he wanted, Madam Malkin became slightly surprised at the amount of detail included, not to mention the usage of some unorthodox materials, which Nott had already prepared for usage. She only had to integrate them in the robes he wanted.

And now here was the result: his very own, custom Sith robes. The design was somewhat based in a mixture of Exar Kun's robes and the Dark Jedi robes he had been given, and they were made with the intention of ultimately integrating his own Force-channeler gauntlets, and those were something that never left his hands. It was thanks to Daphne's masterful creation that they had been able to totally access the Force, and with the usage of Sith magic, they could only be used by their true owners. And while Greengrass's focus was purely on Sith magic, he was far more interested in the applications of Sith alchemy to his surroundings, something that clearly disturbed his family.

But when he had decided to use the Sith alchemy on a living house-elf, the extreme precision and calculation of the alchemy mixture with bits of Sith magic had transformed the submissive and weak house-elf into a beast whose physical appearance was similar to that of a rakghoul. However, one thing that he did not want was for the creature he had created to be able to replicate itself like a rakghoul or a werewolf, creating some sort of plague. With morbid fascination and resolve, he had restrained the savage beast and dissected it, intent on studying its internal composition. He had obviously killed a house-elf to make a comparison of the insides of the two creatures, as his research required the procedure. The results had been very interesting.

Perhaps, next time he should use some gnomes as well? Or even Fire crabs...

The possibilities were endless.

* * *

Amelius Nott was furious, irritated, and afraid. His master had ordered him to bring his son before him, mostly to the fact that he owned those gauntlets that his master wanted. All of his attempts had failed, and now his time was running short. He knew very well that if he appeared before Lord Voldemort without his son, then he would be tortured for failure, and possibly even killed. Perhaps he should have tried other methods, such as clear threats. Maybe that would have worked.

And when he saw that Theodore had entered the living room, he saw that his opportunity had arrived.

"Theodore!"

The Sith acolyte growled.

"What is it father?"

"What your tone young man!" said Amelius "I don' care if you serve the Potter spawn, but on this house I am in charge!"

"Oh really?" said Theodore, not very impressed.

"Yes, you insolent child!" said the man "And…"

Amelius would never be able to finish his sentence, as he suddenly saw Theodore heading straight towards him at a frightening speed, while at the same time he activated his own lightsaber. And with a swift motion, Amelius was decapitated, his body collapsing on the floor, the head not far from it. Theodore looked downward, and he knelt before the corpse of his father. He reached out and grabbed his hand, removing an ornate ring from it. He looked at it for a few seconds, before putting it on one of his fingers.

The moment he did so, he felt a small surge of power, as the ring itself anointed him as the new head and Lord of the Nott family. Theodore chuckled rather ominously, as he regarded his new station.

"Lord Theodore Nott." he said to himself "I like the sound of it."

* * *

 **Chancellor's Suite, Presidential Palace, Palace District, Coruscant**

The Supreme Chancellor was very pleased with the recent events. The emergency power that had been given to him had made it possible to reshape even more the Republic. Soon enough, the corruption and inefficiency within the government would be just a bad memory in the minds of the inhabitants of the known galaxy. The change was coming nicely, and now it was time to initiate another phase of his plan.

Technically, the plan had been originally created by Sidious, but he had altered it in order to have a more…benevolent purpose. Nevertheless, he had summoned General Tarkin and another man which had been a rising star in the military of the Republic. It did not take long for both to arrive, as the two had been on Coruscant, and they came escorted by the Red Guard.

"Captain Tarkin, Captain Pellaeon." he greeted "I am glad you could make it."

Harrison got up from his chair and approached the two older men, who were curious about the reason why they had been summoned. Harrison noticed that Pellaeon was rather nervous.

"You two have caught my eye recently, and I admit that I am very pleased with your work." He said "With the evolution of the Republic, and the adaptation to these…times of war. I have decided to promote you both, to distinct posts."

That had certainly given him the full attention of the two men.

"Captain Pellaeon, I am promoting you to the post of Admiral." stated Harrison "At the moment it is the highest rank I can grant you, and perhaps that can change in the future."

"Thank you Supreme Chancellor." said Pellaeon "I shall continue to serve the Republic well."

"I am confident that you will." said Harrison before turning to Tarkin. "I have decided to reactivate an old position within the Republic, one which has not been in use for a very long time."

Both Tarkin and Pellaeon began to wonder which position Harrison was mentioning.

"Capitan Tarkin, I officially grant you the position of Moff." he declared "As such, you are now the regional governor of the southern sectors of the Expansion region. The area is temporary of course, as II am still adapting the position to the current times, but I believe that soon enough we shall have the means to bring peace to the Republic."

And so it was there that the transition had begun. For the Republic was changing, and with it, the galaxy would be changed as well.

For the best, and for the worst.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts / Mental Speech/Telekinesis voice"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 – The Wrath is Unleashed**_

 **(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, London, England (U.K.), Earth**

Daniel sat on the floor, mediating on the Dark Side of the Force, a deactivated Sith holocron in front of him. He knew that at the moment the Order was having another meeting, and with each passing day he grew more irritated with their secrecy. He watched as almost every day Order members came in, only to leave after less than hour. But he was patiently waiting for the right time, as he had other plans in mind first. Since his parents were so focused on their Order business, he himself could focus on two things: his training on the ways of the Sith, and also the younger Potter twins.

He was very sure that the younger boys were becoming even more tempted to speak to him about it, and he could not help but find the thought of turning the two boys to the Dark Side of the Force and training them exciting. Even before his brother had reappeared, the two were already "worshiping" him due to his status as the Boy-Who-Lived. In truth, Daniel himself began to doubt the authenticity of such title, as he pretty much knew that it could even be Harry the true Boy-Who-Lived. However, he also knew that if that was true, then it would either mean nothing to him, or it would irritate the Dark Lord of the Sith. In any case, he was now more interested in what the Order was discussing. Curiously enough, this was one of the meeting in which Dumbledore was absent, and he was very sure that the old man was avoiding him at all costs.

He continued his meditation on the Dark Side, attempting to project his mind into the dinning room bellow. He could hear unintelligible whispers, but he could recognize that they came from different sources. The Sith apprentice focused even more, decided to successfully spy on the meeting of the Order. In seconds, the whispers became actual sentences, and he could finally understand what they were saying.

"… _reach it."_ said a voice he recognized as Black's.

" _He won't just burst into the ministry!"_ exclaimed the voice of a woman _"That would simply ruin his secrecy!"_

" _But he may send others to steal it."_ suggested his father _"He will probably resort to that."_

" _If he does then he is as stupid as before."_ stated a voice he recognized as Moody's _"He knows that no one can touch one of those things unless they are the ones it belongs to."_

Daniel assumed that they were talking about Voldemort, as it was the only person that the Order was obsessed with.

" _Couldn't someone just throw a portkey at the prophecy and send it to You-Know-Who?"_ asked Arthur Weasley.

Now the Sith apprentice was curious. What prophecy were they talking about and why was Voldemort interested in it?

" _The Department of Mysteries has protections against that sort of thing."_ said Moody _"Only the Unspeakables are allowed to use those, and its only in extreme situations."_

" _Why don't we use the boy?"_ suggested another member of the Order.

" _Say that again and I'll cut of your tongue."_ growled James _"I won't have Daniel be part of this."_

" _But he has a point James." Said Sirius "Aside from Voldemort, Daniel is the only one who can get the prophecy."_

Daniel became agitated. He was incredulous about the fact that there was some sort of prophecy about him and Voldemort and he had no knowledge of it, despite the dark wizard being very interested in it. He stopped his meditation, and in a sudden fury, he went towards the dining room. He knew that there were enchantments protecting the door, but he simply used the Force to burst it open. The sudden opening of the door had startled the inhabitants of the room, and most paled when they say that Daniel Potter was right there, with his strange weapon ignited and his eyes turned into a golden colour.

"Daniel, what are you…!?" said James, but he was ignored by the younger Potter.

"What prophecy were you talking about?" he asked in a calm voice, hiding his furious state.

"How do you know about the prophecy?" questioned Black.

"Be silent dog!" snarled the Sith, shocking most of those present, and this time his voice was no longer in a calm state "I ask again, what prophecy were you talking about!? Or do I have to extract that information from you?"

The eyes of those present went towards Daniel's free hand, which was already sparking with electricity. Daniel could hear footsteps coming from behind him, and with the Force, he reached out towards both the newcomers and some of those inside the room, placing them in a stasis field.

"Daniel, please calm down." pleaded his father.

"Calm down!? You're all speaking about be and that deformed bastard in secrecy, and you want me to calm down!?" shouted the Sith apprentice "I spent many years in ignorance father, and now, I want to know the truth. And one of you is going to, and should I say…enlighten me."

Daniel pointed his lightsaber at Sirius Black, an ominous smile on his face.

"What about you Black?" he asked "I believe that with the right incentive you can be very resourceful."

Sirius gulped, his eyes fixed in the red blade pointed towards him. Against his will, and knowing that there was no way out of this, Sirius did the only thing he could do.

He decided to talk.

* * *

 **Corellia**

Mara Jade's mission on Corellia had been a complete success. Not only had she managed to protect Darth Vowrawn and ally with him, but she had also freed an ancient Sith spirit from the time of King Adas, which was giving Baras the majority of his powers. And without her abilities, the Sith Lord had been severely weakened. But now, she had returned to her ship, as the Hand had contacted her minutes ago. It seemed that even they knew that the time to face Baras had come.

Already inside her ship, Mara Jade approached the beeping holoprojector, and activated the transmission, and upon doing so, the holograms of both Servant One and Servant Two appeared.

"It is done." She declared "The time to confront Darth Baras is now."

"With his leverage gone and Vowrawn preserved, Baras's bid to be named the Voice of the Emperor is crippled." said Servant One "What remains of Darth Baras is yours Wrath. He has gone to Korriban. Do as you must."

"Korriban…" she mused "The circle finally closes."

"However, you shall have one more ally in this confrontation."

"Another ally?" she asked.

"His name is Darth Tyranus." Said Servant One "Once part of the Order of the Sith Lords, he swore loyalty to the Emperor."

"The Order of the Sith Lords?" she questioned, somewhat confused.

"It is the name given to the Sith Order which was born after the end of the New Sith Wars, and it is composed of only two Sith." explained Servant One "The majority of their deceased members is entombed in Korriban, but the Empire sees them as heretics."

"And one of them joined the Empire?"

"It was the Emperor himself who converted him to the true Sith ways." said Servant One "He is waiting for you in Korriban."

This was also a strange move on the Emperor's part. But she was not the one to question the plans of the supreme master of the Sith.

"Very well. I shall meet him when I arrive there."

"Darth Vowrawn returns to Korriban as well." continued Servant One "Baras dare not strike at him within sight of the Dark Council."

"The hinges are gone from the door." said Servant Two, once more speaking in riddles.

"Vowrawn will authorize your clearance to land and usher you into the Dark Council chamber." spoke Servant One once more.

"Vowrawn is worthy of my loyalty." said Mara Jade "And he has proven his loyalty to the Emperor as well."

"The Dark Council doesn't take kindly to intrusions." revealed Servant One "And Baras still has support there. Vowrawn will back you, and then you must express the Emperor's will."

"Unleash the Emperor's Wrath!" said Servant Two, right before the connection was terminated.

Mara Jade took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was coming.

"Off to Korriban then."

* * *

 **Valley of the Dark Lords, Korriban**

Upon approaching the Valley of the Dark Lords, Mara Jade noticed that the academy's construction was complete. But of all things that Mara Jade was expecting, to be met by a somewhat "old" man in a rather simple but aristocratic attire was not one of them.

"I assume that you are the Darth Tyranus that the Hand spoke to me about."

"Indeed, but you may refer to me as Count Dooku if you wish." Said Dooku "You are Mara Jade then. The agent that the Emperor sent."

"Agent is a rather basic term…but yes." she said "I am the Emperor's Wrath. I serve as the Emperor's personal executioner and enforcer. At the moment I am in a critical mission for the Emperor himself."

"I have been informed by the Hand, regarding the current situation." he said "Your success here will be the last...phase of my ascension into the Sith Empire."

Mara Jade eyed the man with an analytical interest. This man, much like her and a few rare examples amongst the Sith, was devoid of any corruption of the dark side. For all intents and purposes, he had a very normal yet elegant appearance. But had to have immense power if he had caught the interest of the Emperor himself.

"Well…then I believe that we should not delay." she said "Darth Vowrawn awaits us inside the academy."

* * *

Count Dooku was not very sure of what he should feel. He was inside what both the Republic and the Confederacy called the Seat of the Empire, and he was basically in the heart of the Sith Order itself. He had once visited Korriban, before the True Sith had returned, but it had been a different experience. The planet was now being restored to its former glory, and the Valley of the Dark Lords was being excavated by professional archaeologists, unravelling the entombed secrets of the ancient Sith.

He was sure that even if his former master had succeeded in his plan, it would have never reached such a state. The Sith thrived in their Empire, and despite what the Rule of Two said, it seemed that it was possible and rewarding for thousands if not millions of Sith to exist at the same time. But this all required a very complex system, which both allowed the Sith Order and the Sith Empire to function almost as one.

Well…they did function as one, as it was the Sith who ran the Empire. And he was about to see a power struggle between the members of the Sith Empire's ruling body. A power struggle which would also determine his future in the Sith as well.

* * *

 **Sith Academy, Valley of the Dark Lords, Korriban**

As both Mara and Dooku entered the Sith Academy, they noticed that there were greater numbers of the Dark Honour Guard than usual. The Wrath suspected that it was possible on the orders of either the Hand or the Emperor himself, but she kept her curiosity in check, and continued on her way to the Dark Council chambers.

Upon reaching its antechamber, the two noticed that there were three people waiting for them.

"Darth Vowrawn, Overseer Tremel, and even Lord Rathari." she said upon realizing who they were.

"Do not be cross, my Lord." said Tremel "Vowrawn brought me out of hiding to bear witness, nothing more."

"Glad you're still alive old man." she said "Are you well?"

"I have been a man with no country." Said the former overseer sadly, before assuming a more furious tone "I can't wait to watch Baras pay for what he's done."

"Lord Rathari found me, and expressed his wish to be here." informed Vowrawn "A passionate young man."

"I told you I'd have your back when you faced Baras." said the other Sith Lord "I want to hear him scream."

"Well…then I guess that this is your lucky day." she said before remembering another thing "Oh, with me is Darth Tyranus. The Emperor and the Hand have expressed their desire for him to be here."

"The more the merrier." said Vowrawn "The presence of two Sit Lords other than me will show the Dark Council that you have Sith support. Baras has called a special session of the Council to make his claim as the Emperor's Voice official. I'm fashionably late."

Mara Jade wondered how late Vowrawn actually was.

"Your former master and the most powerful Darths in the galaxy await." At this point, Vowrawn made a sound that resembled a snort "The play is yours."

"Then I will lead the way." Declared Mara Jade "I want to be the first thing Baras sees."

"By all means." agreed the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Mara Jade turned, and headed towards the closed gate that led into the chamber of the Dark Council. She allowed Vowrawn to open the doors, and upon doing so, she stepped inside, followed by the others. The first thing she saw, was that Darth Baras was right in the centre of the room. The old Sith Lord was wearing simple dark robes, his face unmasked. However, she had realized that he really seemed to be a very old man.

"That had better be Darth Vowrawn coming through those doors." he said.

"Don't even thing about acting as if you were expecting me, Baras." Said Mara Jade.

In fact, Baras was very much surprised by the presence of his former apprentice.

"Interesting…" mused Darth Marr.

"This isn't the time for one of your games, Vowrawn." said Darth Ravage.

"This isn't a game. I am the Emperor's Wrath, chosen by the supreme master of the Sith himself." declared Mara Jade "I know his will, and Baras is not the Voice."

"Listen to truth, my fellows." stated Vowrawn "You are the victims of a ruthless and deceitful power grab."

"Vowrawn, for whatever reason, greed, jealousy…you've refused to accept reality." Said Baras "This is a desperate attempt. Hear me, Dark Council, this child is not our Emperor's Wrath. She is Vowrawn's illusion."

Even from where she stood, Mara Jade could sense the nervousness coming from Baras, despite his confident speech.

"The Emperor will inform me what is to be done with Vowrawn." declared the false Voice "For now, assist me in destroying this rabble."

"Are so weak that you require the rest of the Dark Council to kill me?" taunted Mara Jade "I would not expect such a show of weakness from a Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Those are empty words, coming from a desperate person." said Baras "You need only judge by who stands with this cretin. Overseer Tremel, a base coward who tried to undermine the purity of our training process. And Lord Rathari, who thumbed his nose at our traditions and got it bloodied like a disobedient dog."

"But the challenger is also supported by Darth Vowrawn, one of our own." said Darth Mortis.

"As I said, Darth Mortis, Vowrawn is desperate."

"I have no doubt about you, Baras." Said Darth Ravage "But swat this gnat quickly so we can continue our business."

Mara Jade began to suspect that Ravage was the other minority in the council which truly supported Baras.

"Fine. The master will grant the slave's last wish." declared Baras "The Emperor calls for your death. Attack me if you dare."

Mara jade ignited her lightsaber, a purple blade appearing. She quickly took the stance of Form VII, preparing herself to attack the pretender.

"I was never your slave Baras." she stated "And the Emperor is my only master."

Baras ignited his lightsaber as well, and as the two charged forwards, their blades clashed. Several times did the two attempt to strike only for one's attempt to be stopped by the other. Mara Jade quickly decided to change towards a more Force based combat. With her free hand,, she sent a barrage of Force lightning at her opponent, who reflected it with his lightsaber. In turn, Baras sent a powerful wave of Force energy towards Mara, who attempted to deflect it with a wave of her own.

However, the potency of Baras's attack was more powerful, and she was sent back several meters. Continuing to stand up, Mara Jade went for the more "arcane" Sith magics. Quickly putting away her lightsaber, she concentrated a large amount of Force energy on herself, her eyes glowing brightly with a white colour, while her body emanated green energy. She extended her hands, and as a glowing sphere of energy formed in front of her, she directed it towards her enemy.

Darth Baras didn't know what kind of ability Mara Jade was using, but with good sense, he decided to conjure a shield of Force energy to protect himself from the immense dark side energy directed at him. But as the Bolt of Hatred impacted on the Force barrier, Baras felt the full potency of Mara Jade's power, and he was flung away, only stopping when he stuck the large statue which towered above the Emperor's throne. As he got up, Baras attacked Mara Jade with Force lightning, which she deflected with her own lightsaber.

"Your powers may have grown, but not even you are a match for the Emperor's Voice." declared Baras "Why persist in this futile gesture of vengeance? Let go, embrace your death."

"You are right, I am not a match for the Emperor's Voice." replied Mara Jade before striking at Baras, causing a severe wound in the Sith Lord's stomach, and stunning him with his own Force lightning. And with the Force, she blasted Baras away, sending him again towards the statue above the Emperor's throne.

"But you are not the Emperor's Voice."

As Baras fell down once more, he got up, but this time, the damage had been done. And Mara Jade knew that the old man was finished.

"You're depleted Baras." she stated "You hover a breath away from destruction."

Baras stumbled forward, and attempted to strike at Mara with lightning once more. But strangely, the attack never came.

"No…my powers abandon me!" growled the Sith Lord.

"In attempting to steal the powers of the Emperor, you have lost yours." she said "The irony is magnificent."

"I…I call upon the Dark Council to kill this fool! Now!" he shouted "The Emperor commands it!"

Baras turned towards one of the councillors.

"Darth Marr, strike on the Emperor's behalf! Or suffer his disfavour!"

"I believe I'll take my chances." said Marr calmly.

Desperate, Baras turned towards another one.

"Ravage, has your sense left you as well? Defend me! Defend the Voice!"

But it seemed that the other Sith had new plans.

"I will not stand on the path of the Emperor's Wrath." he said rather quickly.

Baras turned towards Mara Jade, his eyes filled with vicious fury.

"You think you've won? You think you can silence the Emperor's true Voice!?" said Darth Baras "Deliver the death blow, then. From beyond darkness, I shall strike at you. Someday, vengeance will be mine!"

Using the Force to summon her lightsaber, Mara Jade ignited it once more.

"I eager for that day to arrive."

And with one swift move, Mara Jade impaled Baras with her lightsaber, ending the life of the false Voice.

"Ah, at last, the end of Baras." said Vowrawn while taking a deep breath "The air cleans and my lungs breathe deeply again. You have proven that you are truly touched by the Emperor. The Dark Council knowns that the Wrath had free reign."

But before anyone else could speak, the atmosphere inside the room changed. The lights became dim, and the main hologram projector was activated. All eyes inside the chamber were diverted towards the Emperor's throne, and every single one inside the room became rather excited. Except perhaps for one. But as the hologram appeared, Mara Jade knelt before it, while the others simply bowed.

 _*So…the pretender has been extinguished, and my Wrath has been unleashed.*_ said the Emperor, his voice the same as in Taris _*You have done well, Mara Jade. You truly are worthy of being my Wrath.*_

That was perhaps the greatest praise anyone in the Empire could hear.

"Thank you, my Emperor."

But then, the Emperor turned his attention towards the Dark Council itself.

 _*As you can see, Baras was a deceiver, attempting to usurp my power.*_ declared the Emperor _*I hope that this serves as a reminder of what happens to those that defy me. To do so, is to incur my displeasure…and my wrath as well. But while I know that you were supporting Baras out of desperation and self-preservation, there is one who truly supported Baras in here.*_

At that moment, all eyes were diverted towards Darth Ravage, who was being levitated by an invisible force, and being chocked at the same time.

 _*In your arrogance and greed, you have betrayed me Ravage*_ said the Jen'ari _*An in doing so, you have betrayed the Empire as well. And the punishment for betrayal…is death.*_

Ravage's struggle stopped immediately, as his neck snapped and his body fell on the ground.

 _*With both Baras and Ravage dead, the Sphere of Military Offence and the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy require new leadership.*_ announced the Emperor _*For that, I appoint Darth Angral to the leadership of the Sphere of Military Offence. To the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy, I appoint a new ally of ours, Darth Tyranus.*_

Dooku stepped forward, allowing the Dark Council to see exactly who their new college was. And it seemed that there were some who recognized him from reports of Imperial Intelligence.

 _*Darth Tyranus is a former member of the Banite Sith, but I succeeded in turning him to the correct Sith beliefs. And his skills in the Force and also his charisma shall be extremely helpful for the Sith Empire.*_ informed the Emperor _*And with his ascension to the True Sith, there is only one left remaining for us to finally end the abomination that is the Rule of Two.*_

The Emperor then turned towards another Dark Councillor.

 _*Darth Thanaton, I assume that you have business on Corellia.*_ he said _*I suggest you and your rival go there immediately. I am eager to see your confrontation.*_

"Yes, my Lord." Said Thanaton.

 _*Then I declare this session of the Dark Council to be over.*_ said the Emperor _*Oh, and Wrath…come with Darth Tyranus to the place where we first met.*_

"Very well, my Emperor." said Mara Jade, watching as the hologram disappeared.

"Your actions and the Emperor's very presence have proven your claim." Stated Darth Marr "You are acknowledged, Wrath. Your actions will not be challenged as long as they do not contradict our own."

"I am sure it is obvious that you are answerable only to our ultimate master." said Vowrawn.

"In any case, I look forwards to aiding the Dark Council in its most critical matters as well." She declared.

"Then our power has heightened." replied Darth Vowrawn.

But Mara Jade knew, that inside that chamber, the fate of the galaxy had been chosen. And it was now up to the Emperor and his closest allies to decide what to do with it.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

While the story is not ending, the plot is reaching an important moment, which will possible eclipse the actual end of Episode II. In any case, the Sith Warrior plotline is ended, and next we have the Sith Inquisitor's. And just to clarify something: there was a part in one of the previous chapters where it is stated that the Sith Empire won't rule the galaxy. I did not meant that literally, as the Sith Empire will continue to exist, much like the Sith. But there shall exist two powers in the galaxy, and the Sith Empire is one of them.

Also, the title of Darth does not require the existence of a "Sith name". Examples are Naga Sadow and Darth Maul. I'm just saying this because with the events that occurred in this chapter, Mara Jade has been made a Darth as well. Therefore she can be referred to as Lord Wrath and as Darth Mara Jade as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts / Mental Speech/Telekinesis voice"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 – To End a War**_

 **(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

 **Royal Palace, Upper City, Taris**

Harrison observed the skyline of Taris, watching as ships went by, their owners unaware of what was about to take place in the planet.

It was a masterful move on his part, to control the entire galaxy, while the two main factions of the galaxy remained unaware of the fact that their respective leader was but the same person. Harrison could only be amused by the situation, especially due to the fact that it had been Darth Sidious who had paved the road for him, or at least one of the many paths. And he had been glad to take said path, as it had proved to be a magnificent way to shame the Banite Sith Lord. In fact, he only had to thank him and his predecessors for providing him with such an opportunity. But now, the true ultimate master of the Sith had but two things to do before finally realizing the so much waited revenge against the Jedi Order.

The Chancellor heard the doors opening, and turned around to see both Mara Jade and Count Dooku entering, the two escorted by other two of the Red Guard. Harrison quickly dismissed the two guards, and invited the other Sith Lords to sit down on the nearby couches.

"Count Dooku, Lord Mara Jade." he said "I am glad you have arrived, but our discussion must wait for now. There are others who will join us."

Both Mara Jade noticed how Harrison had not referred to them by their other titles, wondering what exactly the ancient Sith Lord was up to.

"Others, my Lord?" asked Dooku.

"Indeed." replied Harrison "And once this meeting is over, the Dark Council shall be contacted."

A repeated being suddenly came from a small holoprojector near the couch, and Harrison activated it, supposing that the others had arrived. The hologram of a Tarisian Palace Official appeared, and bowed before the Emperor of Japrael.

"Your Majesty, more of your guest have arrived." said the man "The delegation from Coruscant and Onderon."

"Allow them in." ordered Harrison.

"Very well, my lord."

Harrison deactivated the projector, and turned towards the two other Sith, a strange smile on his face.

"A few more moments, and we can finally get this started."

Harry sat down on a throne-like armchair, and waited for the others to arrive. His very presence began to saturate the room with dark side energy, something that was suddenly felt by both Mara Jade and Dooku, the two wondering why exactly the Dark Lord of the Sith was emanating so much Force energy. A few minutes later, their silence was interrupted by the arrival of Harrison's guests: the Loyalist Committee.

" **Count Dooku!?"** exclaimed Senator Duula.

His surprise and shock at the presence of the leader of the Confederacy was shared by the others, although Harrison noticed that Moff Tarkin had a far more analytical expression on his face. Harrison raised his hand, drawing the attention of the Loyalist Committee towards him.

"Do not fret. Count Dooku stands here with today as a valuable ally." declared Harrison "While he is still the leader of the Confederacy, I have succeeded in converting him to our line of thought."

In other words, Dooku was now part of Harrison's other faction. How exactly he succeeded in turning him was something that the Loyalists were curious about.

"And she?" asked Senator Bonteri, motioning towards Mara Jade.

"She is Mara Jade." replied Harrison "One of my most prized agents."

The others seemed to accept the answer that Harrison gave to them, but were still unsure about their company.

"Do sit down." he commanded "We have much to discuss."

The senators and officials all sat down, every one of them on Harrison's direct line of sight. But as they were not Force sensitive, they could only feel a slight coldness in the room's atmosphere, instead of the dark side aura emanated by the Sith Lord in front of them.

"At the moment, our standing in both the Republic and the Senate is at an high level." He declared "This opportunity will have to be seized."

"How so, your Majesty?" asked Senator Adriav.

The Dark Lord of the Sith simply smirked.

"Peace."

Both Dooku and Mara Jade looked at him in shock, while the others were slightly confused.

"Peace, my Lord?" asked Mara Jade.

"This war between the Sith and the Republic no longer seems to have any purpose. The objective here is to strike at the Jedi, and we have succeeded greatly in that." said Harrison "But if we are to bring the galaxy towards a new age, then the Republic and the Sith need to…make amends."

That last part was said with mild disdain, something that was noticed by the others in the room.

"As you know, I am an adherent to the Sith philosophy, which will make my next move rather…out of character." he informed "But in grand scale of the galaxy, I have foreseen that it is the best course that we can take. There shall be peace between the Sith and the Republic, and when these two factions are no longer under this pointless conflict, then we will be able to strike against our true enemies."

"The Jedi." stated Moff Tarkin.

"Indeed." replied Harrison, a faint grin on his face, while those in the room with him noticed his eyes becoming golden for a moment, before returning to their normal state. "Today, we shall draft what will become the Treaty of Coruscant."

This was his own idea, nothing that had been created by the heretics. It was the perfect way to end the war, as it allowed him to decide the terms for the two sides, in a way that would favour both, and not gain the suspicion of the Senate. He would gain the suspicion of the Jedi, but that was something he was aware of already having, and he would have to deal with the Order sooner or later. In any case, all we currently wanted was to avoid any…resentment from one side towards the other. Or at least cull most of the resentment, as that would also improve his own image.

"And what would the terms of this treaty be?" asked Dooku.

"The treaty itself would serve as a simple way of dividing the galaxy amongst the Sith and the Republic." said Harrison "Planets such as Tatooine are not required in the Sith Empire, and I would gladly return them to the Republic."

It was true though, as Tatooine had served its purpose. He had already removed the Star Map from the planet, and had is secured inside the Temple of the Ancients on Lehon. The world was useless now, at least to him.

"The treaty would then include all that is normal to find in a common peace treaty. The withdrawal of Sith and Republic forces from the other's respective territory is a given." he said "The Treaty shall also lift the ban imposed by the Republic on the Sith. This will anger some senators, but they will soon see that it is for the best."

"What about the Jedi?" asked Mara Jade "They will certainly protest the terms of the treaty."

"Let them protest as much as they want." Said Tarkin "The Jedi have no more influence on the Senate since the last amendment to the constitution of the Republic."

"Moff Tarkin speaks the truth." said Harrison "The Jedi are no longer supported by the Republic. Not even unofficially."

Harrison took a deep breath, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Let us focus now on the writing of the treaty." he said "It shall then be presented to the Dark Council and to the Senate. While the two are unaware that I am the one who created it, they will have no choice but to accept it."

* * *

 **Grimmauld Place, London, England (U.K.), Earth**

It was late at night, and the streets of Grimmauld Place were mostly empty. On the park in front of 12 Grimmauld Place was Daniel Potter, walking around without any clear direction, his mind in total disarray due to the recent revelations regarding his life.

But what enraged him was not the fact that there was a prophecy about him and Voldemort. It was the fact that his parents and many others thought it would be a good idea to hide that from him, thinking that the "grown" people knew best. It certainly did not help that Dumbledore had been the one to implant that line of thought in them. But after forcing Sirius Black to tell him the truth, Daniel had went into a rampage, causing severe damage to the kitchen. He had even cut off one of Black's arms when the older wizard had attempted to stop him, much to his own temporary pleasure. He never liked the man, who seemed to have never grown out of his years in Hogwarts. It did not help that Black had once tried to prank him in a way that had almost left him traumatized, and only thanks to his mother was that he escaped mostly unharmed. He did not let that to affect his life in the way that most people would, never getting over things that had happened them in the past.

But he never forgot, or forgave.

And as he walked aimlessly, Daniel attempted to control himself, using his anger to fuel the power of the dark side within him. He took deep breaths, as he slowly gained back control of his wild emotions, knowing that it would do no good for him to enter another frenzy or a state of bloodlust. But he knew that the corruption of the dark side was already taking hold of his body. At the moment, he did not know the technique used his brother in order to hide his true appearance, but he did not want to hide. He wanted them all to know that he was no longer their "hero". He was a new person, unbound from the principles and desires of the Magical community. For he was Sith, and he would not let himself be bound by chains.

While Daniel continued his internal monologue, he suddenly felt an unnatural coldness taking hold of the surrounding area. He looked at the sky, and realized that the stars were seemingly gone..

" _No…"_ he thought _"They can't be here!"_

Focusing on the Force, the Sith apprentice augmented his senses, which allowed him to sense where the source of this temperature change was. And when he heard them and felt movement behind him, he realized that his attackers were already there. Quickly turning around, Daniel unleashed a barrage of Sith lightning on the intruders, quickly confirming his suspicions.

"Dementors. But why are they here?" he wondered "Perhaps Voldemort sent them?"

The two Dementors seemed to be stunned by the Force lightning, but at the same time Daniel noticed that they were not being exactly damaged by it, as the Dementor in the Third Task had been. Instead it looked like the Dementors were enjoying the Force lightning directed at them. Daniel quickly formulated a plan on his mind. If Force lightning was a discharge of Force energy, and the Dementors were feeding on it, then it meant that by using Force drain it would have the opposite effect.

The Sith apprentice ceased to use Force lightning, and shifted towards the use of Force drain. Instead of blue lightning coming from his fingertips, the lightning was now red, and more concentrated than the other dark side power. And it seemed that he was correct, as the Dementors made a noise that closely resembled a shriek of pain, while Daniel fed on their own essence, or at least what remained of it. Once the Dementors were weakened enough, Daniel attacked them with a powerful suppression of though, bending the two creatures to his will. He warily eyes the two beings, and began to inspect them closely, the effect that the Dementors normally had on people no longer affecting him. And as he inspected them he realized that there were certain things in the Dementors that were very familiar to him.

"Sithspawn?" he wondered surprised "Dementors are sithspawn?"

He shouldn't be surprised though, as the majority of "magical creatures" on Earth were part of the experimentations of the ancient Egyptian Sith during their prime. Even if some of said experiments were pretty much embarrassments from his point of view. But the Dementors had some similarities with colossal Leviathan. The two fed on the essence of their prey and he had just discovered that the Dementors had some sort of Blister Pod inside the skeleton underneath the cloak.

Daniel smiled sinisterly. If Dementors and Leviathans were connected by the means of their creation, then it meant that if he could reverse engineer the biology of the two, he would be able to create something even more powerful and terrifying.

But first, he had to discover who sent the Dementors after him.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Next chapter we will have the Sith Inquisitor against Darth Thanaton and the actual negotiations between the Republic and the Sith.

And after that…well, you may as well guess it.

Also, I may as well remind you that "The Hidden Empire (aka Rise of the Sith) series" is featured on the Harry Potter Fandom Wikia. There is a link on my profile, if you want to visit it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts / Mental Speech/Telekinesis voice"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 – The End of an Era**_

 **(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

 **Sith Academy, Valley of the Dark Lords, Korriban**

Fury was a word that did little to describe what Andarn felt right now. When he had engaged Thanaton in Corellia, he had done so knowing that he was fully capable of fighting the other Sith Lord. But in his cowardice, Thanaton had ran away, and in doing so he had for all intents and purposes defied the rules of the Kaggath. It was ironic though, but now the bastard was in session with the Dark Council, attempting to sway them to his side.

He had travelled as fast as he could to Korriban, wanting to make sure that Thanaton did not succeed in whatever he was planning, but now Andarn could only hope that it was not too late. When he entered the academy, he did so expecting some sort of resistance, but strangely enough there was none. Those inside and outside did not even seem to acknowledge that he was there at all, simply doing their usual tasks.

He quickly went towards the entrance to the chamber of the Dark Council, passing through various corridors, until he finally reached the antechamber to the Dark Council Chambers. However, it seemed that he would have opposition there. A Sith Lord and his two lackeys, or apprentices, it did not matter to him right now, were there waiting for him.

"Stop right there!" demanded the Sith "Surrender your weapons!"

"No…I don't think I will." stated Andarn "I have business here, and you will not stand on my way!"

"Thanaton is making his statement before the Dark Council." said the Sith, nearly snarling "You will not interfere, or I and my apprentices will have something to say about it."

Andarn sneered.

"Heh, your master certainly has an impressive amount of followers." Said the teenage Sith "It seems you breed like Gizka."

"I am not his follower, I am his ally!" snapped Enraj "There's a whole strata of politics that you have no exposure to. Did you think Thanaton was alone in his beliefs?"

"Struck a nerve, have I?" mocked Andarn "I doubt Thanaton is familiar with what you define as 'ally'. You are, and will always be his lackeys."

Enraj snarled in fury, and moved to strike at the younger Sith. What he did not know was that the youngster was powered by the essences of ancient Sith Lords, making the duel rather short. Khem Val disposed of the two apprentices rather easily, while Andarn made sure to expose Enraj to his own power. A powerful blast of lightning was enough to stun the man, followed by his decapitation. Andarn simple moved away from the three corpses, but not before looking at the mess that Khem had made. Shrugging, he made way to the entrance of the Dark Council Chambers, opening the doors. But even before doing so, he could already hear the voice of Darth Thanaton inside.

It was time to finish the Kaggath.

* * *

"My lords, his master was corrupt. He is corrupt." claimed Thanaton "Without Sith tradition, we are nothing."

The other Dark Councillors looked carefully at Thanaton, but some were distracted by the sound of the doors opening.

"And what are you suggesting we do about it?" questioned Darth Marr.

"You know what the situation requires. Order must be preserved, punishment meted out." Said Thanaton "If we are to conquer our enemies, Zash's former apprentice must die."

At that moment, the other Dark Lords took notice of the newcomer, who was seemingly approaching Thanaton. Some could even see the power of the dark side emanating from the young Sith Lord, and wondered exactly what was going to happen.

"He abandoned the arena for the Kaggath when he abandoned Corellia." declared Kallig "He is mine to kill."

Thanaton was surprised by the arrival of Zash's apprentice, having expected Enraj to stop him from entering the chamber. The other councillors on the other hand, were more curious about the outcome of the inevitable confrontation.

"We are well aware of the rules of Kaggath." stated Darth Mortis.

"Strange that you would go against the tradition you so much love, Thanaton." said Angral mockingly "Are we missing something here?"

"An honoured tradition of the Sith, something that Darth Thanaton enjoys to promote." Said Kallig "Many Sith Lords of old competed in the Kaggath. Tulak Hord, Marka Ragnos, and even the Emperor himself, when he fought against the greatest of his rivals. Strangely, even he could not stand for his own challenge."

"My power if far greater than yours." Claimed Thanaton.

"The question stands. Why has this apprentice, this child, proved impossible for you to kill?" asked Marr.

"It is simple, my lords." declared the teenage Sith "I've beaten him at his own game."

"Don't mock me!" hissed Thanaton.

 _*Are we supposed to choose sides now?*_ asked the hologram of Dooku, in a mocking tone that possessed genuine curiosity.

"I will not be betrayed. I will not die." said Thanaton, igniting his lightsaber "And when I've killed this slave, you will all answer for it."

The older man moved to strike at Kallig, but his blows were deflected by his opponent's own lightsaber. The duel seemed to alternate between who was attacking and who was defending. Eventually, the two reached a unanimous and silent agreement that the duel could not continue by simply using the lightsaber. The two moved to a safe distance of each other, before striking using the Force. The choice for the two was to use Force Lightning, but while Thanaton preferred to unleash it as a small Force Storm, Kallig thought that it would be more practical and effective to use the classical lightning. In fact, it was indeed more effective, as Thanaton was defenceless against the blast of Force Lightning directed towards him.

However, Thanaton would not be defeated with just a single blast of Force Lightning. The older man used the Force to push the younger Sith away, before gathering Force energy and unleashing it as a continuous bolt of lightning towards Kallig. The young Sith used the force to defend himself, realizing that Thanaton's ability was causing a whirlwind around him. Eventually, Thanaton stopped his attack, but the whirlwind continued.

None could see Kallig, making many councillors wonder if Zash's former apprentice was done for. They did not expect, however, for the whirlwind to simply dissipate, as Kallig's body was now emanating dark side energy, and spectral forms appeared behind him, the eyes of each one of them glowing.

Thanaton attempted to summon the dark side of the Force once more, but before he could do so, he was blasted back by Kallig's own power towards a statue. The young Sith Lord began to choke the older Sith, before throwing him at the ground. The Dark Councillors looked at the event with unusual attention, much like during the duel between Baras and the Emperor's Wrath.

Looking at the sneering Sith, Thanaton ignited his lightsaber and charged, intent on striking. As he got closer, Kallig simply used the Force to stop his opponent, paralysing him, but then choosing to force Thanaton to do the most humiliating thing he could think of. He made him kneel before him, the other Sith attempting to resist the insane amount of power that Kallig possessed, but unable to.

In a last attempt at striking against the teenage Sith, Thanaton attempted to summon another Force Storm, but was stopped by a blast of Force energy sent towards him by Kallig. The blast itself was damaging enough, and Thanaton could feel that it had caused some sort of internal damage. He crawled away from Kallig, but did not get very far, as the Dark Councillors who were fully present came towards the two.

"I am sorry, Thanaton." Said Mortis, before using the Force to snap the fallen Sith Lord's neck.

The other looked at the body of Thanaton, and Kallig could not help but feel rather irritated over the fact that he had not been the one to kill the bastard.

"Good riddance." said Angral.

"He was a better Sith, that you give him credit for." retorted Marr.

"Well, let us hope his successor is as worthy." spoke Mortis before approaching Kallig and motioning towards an empty throne "My lord, your seats."

All irritation was suddenly replaced by surprise and confusion.

"Wait…what?" he asked, stunned.

The other Dark Councillors approached, and Marr was the one who came closer to the young Sith.

"By order of the Dark Council and in light of your reputation as a master of the dark side, you are now Darth Nox." declared the head of the Sphere of Defence of the Empire.

Still stunned by the sudden change of events, Kallig, now Nox, could only nod. And as the others moved to their seats, so did the new Dark Lord of the Sith. He concluded that the throne was rather comfortable.

"You are now head of the Pyramid of Ancient Knowledge." explained Marr "You are charged with keeping the mystical knowledge of the Sith, and guarding the secrets of our order. With us, you are ruler of all the Sith, answerable only to the Emperor himself."

But as Nox prepared to speak, the lights inside the chamber became dim, and the other Dark Councillors immediately got up. Nox did the same, and as they all turned to the larger throne, the holographic transmissions activated. And as the others bowed, Nox made sure to do the same.

 _*And so the last bastion of the most archaic Sith traditions has fallen*_ said the Emperor _*While I support the old traditions of the Sith, there are some that must…die with the passage of time. We cannot remain stagnant, much like the Jedi, for that it what has led them to their current state.*_

The Emperor then turned towards the newest Dark Councillors, and Nox felt a shiver down his spine.

 _*I watched the confrontation between you and Thanaton very closely, young one. And from it, I have seen how your abilities and strengths have grown.*_ stated the Emperor _*From slavery rose one of the most powerful Sith in many generations. Thanaton and his supporters were right to fear you. I admit, I am impressed.*_

The council was stunned. It was unusual for the Emperor to praise anyone, much less a newcomer to the Dark Council.

 _*In any event, with the death of both Thanaton and Baras, my view for the galaxy will finally be made reality.*_ declared the Sith Emperor _*My connection with the Force, has allowed me to see what path the Sith must take, to achieve supremacy over the light side of the Force and its defenders. For this goal to be achieved, this now pointless was between the Empire and the Republic must end.*_

Many councillors were shocked with the declaration, while others simply wondered what the Emperor's plans were.

 _*A new era is approaching, and with the extinction of the Jedi so close, this galaxy shall belong to the true Sith Order.*_ he said, before turning to Dooku _*Darth Tyrannus, you are to approach the Supreme Chancellor, and speak to him about this proposal. I am of great confidence that he will accept. You shall discuss this…treaty and its terms. Do so with haste, for our revenge against the Jedi is closer than we could have ever hoped.*_

* * *

 **Chancellor's Suite, Presidential Palace, Palace District, Coruscant**

Harrison chuckled.

The Dark Council and the Senate were easy to play as he liked, both being malleable enough for him to transmit through them his vision for the galaxy. The supremacy of the light side and the Jedi was being crushed under the dominance of the Sith and the dark side of the Force, but no matter who won, he was and would always be master of both. It was merely his preference for one that influenced his decisions.

"So…Count Dooku…shall we discuss this treaty?" he asked to the man who was sitting in front of him, having watched the whole confrontation in the Chancellor's Suite as well.

"I do believe we should, Supreme Chancellor." Replied the man.

Harrison smiled wickedly, his eyes flashing golden for a second.

"Well, then I guess we should begin with the territory of both the Empire and the Republic, as well as the division of the Separatist controlled systems…"

* * *

 **Grand Convocation Chamber, Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant**

It took two weeks for both Harrison, Dooku and the Loyalist Committee to draft the Treaty of Coruscant, and when a copy had been secretly sent to the Dark Council, they had reviewed it and accepted it, finding nothing that would damage the position of the Sith Empire in the galaxy. Strangely enough, those in the loyalist committee that were unaware of Harrison's double loyalties had also found that the Treaty was favourable to the Republic as well, despite there still being the issue of the territory under Separatist control.

With the Treaty of Coruscant finally made, Harrison now only had to present it to the Senate, but it was a mere formality as he alone was the one who held the final decision. And so the Senate was gathered in the Grand Convocation Chamber, waiting for the Chancellor to speak.

"Honourable members of the Senate, we are gathered here today for what may be the end of this war against the Sith Empire." stated Harrison his voice resonating inside the chamber "The Dark Council of the Sith Empire has contacted me, expressing their desire for peace. The Sith have seen that this war is pointless, and only damages our two societies. Therefore, cautiously, I have agreed to meet with one of their Dark Council."

Many whispers could be heard in the chambers, but Harry took this opportunity to send to each repulsorpod a copy of the treaty.

"I have sent to you what I and the Sith have both agreed upon, the Treaty of Coruscant." Declared Harrison "Both my advisors and the Dark Council have found it to be an agreement that favours both sides. As such, with the powers that this excellent chamber has granted me, I can solemnly declare that the war between the Sith and the Republic is finally ended."

Harrison's declaration was followed by silence, as the senators and representatives registered I their minds what he had said. Quickly, the silence was replaced by applauses, cheers and praises towards Harrison.

"Today, we have achieved a great victory, and it would have not been possible without your support.* said Harrison *But we still have the rebellion of the Separatists to extinguish. And only when this galaxy is fully under both the Republic and the Sith…with no rebellious spark dwelling in its corners…only then we shall have…peace."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I apologise for the delay, but I had a lack of inspiration for this story. Hopefully, it will fully return after I post this. For some reason, I only was able to write for my other story "Rise of Cyrodiil".


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts / Mental Speech/Telekinesis voice"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 – The Aftermath of the Treaty**_

 **(0 ATC / 36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

 **Amidala's Apartment, Senate Apartment Complex, Senate District, Coruscant**

The Treaty of Coruscant was received with much relief by the galactic community, yet it was simultaneously seen with distrust by citizens of the two factions. The problem was, that in the Empire, there was little to no opposition to the Emperor's whims, yet in the Republic, there was the possibility of challenging the Chancellor and his actions. And with that thought in mind, did a small group of senators gather in Senator Amidala's apartment in Coruscant, an hour after the declaration of the Treaty.

Amongst them was not just Senator Amidala of Naboo, but also Bail Organa from Alderaan, Mon Mothma from the Bormea sector, and others. Palpatine was there as well, having been made a Junior Representative of the Chommell sector, under Padmé Amidala.

"Any thoughts on the current situation?" asked Amidala

"What is there to say? The Chancellor made history today." said Organa "Never before has the Republic made peace with the Sith Empire. The amount of support he will gain with this is astoundingly frightening."

"Indeed. The Treaty itself was flawless, to both us and them." said Mon Mothma "We now need to see what exactly the Chancellor does, for there is still the issue with the Separatists."

"Whatever he does, I am certain that it will increase his fame." said Palpatine "That is his way of acting, from what I have observed."

"True, but the Chancellor, until now, has done nothing more than to return the Republic to a stable state." said Senator Zar "Yet at the same time, his measures are starting to seem quite…radical, especially towards the Jedi."

"The Chancellor's open hostility towards the Jedi is troubling, and now that he totally removed them from the Senate, he has removed all opposition that he truly possessed." said Organa "Don't take my words in a wrong way, Harrison Hord is a certainly competent Chancellor, but many of his measures, such as the appointment of governors to oversee the sectors of the Republic, are starting to subvert the constitution of the Republic to a point where it can't even be recognized as the document created after the New Sith Wars."

"When did this happen?" asked Zar alarmed.

"It is not recent." said Mon Mothma "The amendment was created by the Chancellor under the Emergency Powers, and it was kept in the dark until Tarkin was first granted the position of Moff. It's no surprise that you, and many others, are unaware of it."

"At this rate he'll dismantle the Senate!" said Padmé.

"Why bother?" spoke Palpatine "As a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists. The declaration of peace with the Sith Empire was a clear example of that."

"The constitution is in shreds." affirmed Giddean Danu "Amendment after amendment…executive directives, sometimes a dozen in one day"

"We simply cannot let thousands of years of democracy to disappear…without a fight." declared Senator Organa.

They all looked at Bail Organa, wondering what exactly he was trying to say, despite the implications being very clear.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Terr Taneel.

"Me? I suggest nothing." He said "I apologise, but I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist."

"We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic, but loyalists, trying to preserve its democracy." she said "No matter how much good Chancellor Hord has done, he cannot continue to abuse the powers that the Senate has granted him."

"The Senator has played the Senators well." said Palpatine "They know where the power lies, and they will do whatever it takes to share in it."

"I doubt that Chancellor Hord will share his power." affirmed Padmé.

"We can't sit around debating any longer, we have decided to do what we can to stop it." Declared Bail Organa "Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization…"

It was then that Padmé raised her hand.

"Say no more, Senator Organa, I understand." she said "At this point, there are things that are better left unsaid."

"I agree with Senator Amidala." spoke Palpatine "But I assume that this conversation will not leave this room…?"

"Until everyone in this room in in agreement." declared Mon Mothma "That means those closest to you, even family…no one can be told."

* * *

 **Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant**

"I assume your calm state means you have not heard the news?"

The focus of the Jedi Council was suddenly shifted to Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had just entered the council chambers.

"What news, Master Kenobi?" asked Windu.

"The Chancellor just announced what he calls the Treaty of Coruscant." Revealed Obi-Wan "As of now, the Empire and the Republic are at peace."

There was a mass widening of eyes amongst those present.

"What!?" nearly shouted Windu "How is that even possible? The Sith cannot have agreed on that!"

"Actually it was the Sith who proposed the treaty." Said Kenobi "Several weeks ago, according to the Supreme Chancellor. It seems that he and his advisors entered a discussion with the Dark Council, which led to the creation of the treaty."

"Were the Jedi mentioned?" asked Master Depa Billaba.

"From what I've heard, no." replied Kenobi.

"Troubling, this is." said Yoda "Free to move, our enemies are."

"It is also of the general opinion that Harrison Hord might become the longest serving Chancellor in history." said Obi-Wan "At least according to HoloNet."

Never had the Jedi been so damaged by the Republic's actions, but in the end, it always ended up being one which once was part of them. Even Jedi had to admit that the creation of the Sith was partly their fault, and look where that got them today.

"Have started the evacuations?" asked Kenobi.

"We have begun the rehabilitation of the Hidden Temples, and the transference of the Archives have begun as well." Spoke Windu.

"What about the younglings?" asked Obi-Wan.

"If we were to suddenly send all the children away, it would attract attention." said Shaak Ti "The Chancellor would certainly know it."

"And the attention of the Sith as well." affirmed Windu "It would be a disaster if both knew what we are doing."

"When did it come to this?" sighed Kenobi "First the Sith, and now the Republic. When did everything went to wrong?"

To which Jocasta Nu answered.

"When we allowed Ajunta Pall to fall to the dark side."

* * *

 **Peverell Manor, Wiltshire, England (U.K.)**

Having been given access to his master's main property on Earth, despite the fact that The Emperor, for all intents and purposes, owned the entire planet, Daniel decided to leave Grimmauld Place, against the objections of his parents, although he knew that the others were much relieved to have him away. In here, he was no longer bothered by irritating Weasleys or intruding Order members.

Without so many annoyances, Daniel now had the opportunity to enhance his skills related to the art of Sith magic and alchemy, especially now that he had captured two Dementors. He had succeeded in nullifying the two creatures' fear inducing ability, and had them under his total control. Such was the power of a well applied Qâzoi Kyantuska. The similarities that the Dementors had with the Leviathans was astonishing, and in all, the Dementors were a much refined improvement over the colossal creatures created by the first Sith Lords.

But much like the leviathans, when a Dementor consumed the life essence of anyone, they also absorbed their intelligence and knowledge. And Daniel assumed that much like the leviathans, the Dementors would transmit what they absorbed into whoever was their master. But said mastery had to be made through the Force, otherwise nothing would happen.

And so now he only had to…dissect the Dementors and make a few examinations so that he could see how exactly they worked in detail, and then he perhaps would place them under his control. Yet, if they proved to be more damaging than an advantage, he would either seek to eliminate them or to leave them be. But he still had to find who sent these Dementors after him.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the doorbell. Walking towards the entrance, Daniel opened the door, only to find Theodore Nott outside.

"Good morning Potter." greeted Theodore "I assume you heard the news."

"That your father met a terrible accident when he tried to use your lightsaber?" asked Daniel sarcastically "A bit reckless, don't you think?"

"I was tired of his constant attempts at bringing me to Voldemort." He said while entering the mansion "Has the Emperor contacted you?"

"No. All I know is that he's still in Coruscant, doing something." replied Daniel, before looking at Theodore with more attention "Care to explain why you are dressed like Exar Kun?"

"I like his style, and I might also start to use a Saberstaff." said the Sith acolyte "But I have also began to perform a few experiments on my house-elves."

"Really?" asked Daniel interested "What kind of experiments?"

"Let's just say that I have created something that would make Voldemort run like a little girl." claimed Nott.

"Have you now?" inquired Daniel, his eyes darkening in curiosity "I would certainly like to unleash your creation on who sent two Dementors after me."

Theodore's eyes widened.

"Someone sent Dementors after you?"

"Yes, but I managed to capture them." said Daniel proudly "Apparently those things are Sithspawn, possibly created by the Egyptian Sith."

"Where are they?"

"Inside." replied the Sith apprentice "Want to see what I found in them."

"Of course." spoke Theodore "Perhaps it will help my investigation as well."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts / Mental Speech/Telekinesis voice"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 – The Emperor Victorious**_

 **(0 ATC / 36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

 **Chancellor's Suite, Presidential Palace, Palace District, Coruscant**

Weeks began to pass by, and with the Galactic War officially over, both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic were now focusing on the Separatists – the republic intent on recovering its territories, while the Sith were simply collecting what the Treaty had deemed theirs. But while their operation was being rather successful, especially to the Sith Empire, the Separatists began to do exactly what Palpatine had done when he was in charge of the Republic.

The majority of their fleets and armies began to gather on the Raxus system, where the capital of the Confederacy, Raxus Secundus, was located, leaving other systems near-defenceless. But while the treaty deemed the Raxus system as part of the Republic, even though it was rather close to the Esstran sector, the Supreme Chancellor had something he wanted to show the galaxy.

With the capture of Raxus, the remaining Separatist systems would quickly fall into chaos, and with no central authority to guide them, they would be soon either annexed by the Republic or the Sith. But there was a problem with that plan, as the Separatist leaders could escape, and he was sure that General Grievous would not surrender. So he had to see if Dooku was still useful on that particular matter.

"Lord Tyranus, I assume that your former master does not know of your current allegiances?"

 _*No, my Lord Emperor,*_ replied the Dark Councillor. _*Darth Sidious still believes me to be his apprentice.*_

"Good, then here's what I want you to do," spoke the Chancellor. "You will order the Separatist Council to head collectively to Saleucami, and make sure that General Grievous is to head there as well."

 _*You will eliminate the Council and the General?*_

"Yes," replied Harrison. "However, don't do it now. I will send you a message when the correct time comes."

The hologram of Dooku bowed. _*Very well, my Lord,*_ he declared, before the connection was terminated.

The Supreme Chancellor turned around, and looked at Coruscant's skyline, the star already descending into the horizon. He had worked much to reach where he was right now, and back when he was still a newly made Sith Lord, he would have not imagined that he would once be not just the supreme master of the Sith and their Empire, but also the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic as well.

He held the galaxy on his hands, a near perfect balance of two representations of the light and dark sides of the Force. He was both – the Sith and the Republic, but there was something lacking as he required union. Not a full union of both the Sith and Republic, but he wanted for the two to become similar. The structure of the Sith Empire was perfect for its people and their culture, and the same could be said for the Republic, except Harrison realized that changes had to be made.

Without the Jedi keeping the Republic stagnant, it could now evolve, and he wanted to be the heart of its evolution. Long ago, he had created a Sith Empire that had almost brought the Republic to its knees, only for Malak to ruin everything. But he had recovered what was rightfully his, and went to confront the last remnants of the first and true Sith Empire, conquering the remnants that had been left behind by the Great Hyperspace War.

From there, he had rebuilt the Sith and what it meant to be a Sith. He had given himself to the Sith Empire and gave birth to a new Golden Age of the Sith. Vitiate may have allowed the Sith to survive the onslaught of the Republic, but he had been the one who allowed them to reclaim their rightful place in the Eye of Adas. And now, he would do the same with the Republic.

With the COMPOR completely absorbed by the New Order Movement, Palpatine's hold over the citizens of the Galaxy had been mostly neutralized, and without his supporters in certain institutions of the Republic, he now could put the newly reorganized COMPOR to use.

But first, he needed to do a few things…

He had to show a few truths to some people he had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing...at least most of them.

"Mara Jade."

"Yes, master?" replied the Wrath.

"I have a task for you," he stated. "For it, you will need the assistance of the Shadow Guard."

Jade's eyes glinted with curiosity at the Dark Lord's current intentions.

"You will travel to Tellus…my birthplace."

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.), Tellus**

Daniel's fifth year at Hogwarts had begun a weak ago, and he was already finding everything extremely boring and unproductive. He was wondering what exactly was going on inside Fudge's mind when he sent Dolores Umbridge to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, especially when the man had been placed under the utter control of the Emperor. He could only suspect that the Emperor had perhaps made Fudge gain a few of his…opinions about Dumbledore and his supporters when the Minister had been reprogramed.

Still, not everything was bad. Ron Weasley had embarrassed himself in their first class with Umbridge by yelling that Voldemort had returned and the woman had given him his first detention of the year. Oddly enough, the woman had a rather…friendly behaviour towards him, and he could not help but wonder why.

For some reason Dumbledore was still at Hogwarts acting as an advisor to McGonagall, despite his condition. His parents had ceased to be part of the Order during the summer, sometime after he made the Order reveal the truth about what they were doing in secret. He continued to wonder why they did so, but right now it was not part of his priorities. Instead, he began to work closely with the three acolytes in the development of Sithspawn and the study of existing creatures of that type on Earth, such as the Dementors.

But to him and the others, their time discussing theories in the Great Hall using the Sith language would be interrupted as the doors of the hall suddenly burst open, causing the students and professors to jump in surprise and adopt defensive stances.

And while most did not recognize who had entered, Daniel and the three acolytes did, for they had seen them before…at least in holograms. A rather large group of Shadow Guards had entered, following a young woman with red hair and a dark coloured Sith attire. The armour of the Shadow Guards was covered by their black tunic, their heads covered by the black helmet with the red visor. On their hands were deactivated lightsaber pikes, and their general appearance was purely intimidating to the inhabitants of Hogwarts.

Daniel watched as the woman commanded them to head towards the staff table, the Shadow Guards moving at a rather fast speed.

"By order of the Emperor, the people known as Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, Lily and James Potter are to be immediately placed under Imperial custody."

The declaration was clear, and without giving them opportunity to protest, the Shadow Guards ignited their lightsaber pikes, clearly transmitting the message that if they did not obey, there would be someone with a missing limb.

"Restrain them," she ordered, before turning to the students. "Who in here is Daniel Potter?"

The Sith apprentice rose." I am," he declared.

The woman nodded, and approached the young teenager.

" **I am Mara Jade, our Emperor's Wrath."** She stated. **"The supreme master sent me and the Shadow Guard to collect certain people of interest to him, you and his three Sith acolytes as well."**

" **Has something happened?"** asked Daniel.

" **The Emperor's plans are reaching their final stage, and there is something he wants the galaxy to witness,"** she explained. **"But I'm afraid I don't know what the Emperor is planning to do."**

" **Other than us, are the professors the only ones that the Emperor wants?"**

" **No. There are others that are being detained right now,"** said Mara Jade. **"In any case, all will be brought to an Imperator Star Destroyer in orbit, and from there we shall head to Onderon."**

" **Why Onderon?"** asked Hermione.

" **The Eclipse is stationed there, and that's where the Emperor…well, the** _ **Chancellor**_ **will join us."**

Daniel looked at the detained professors, his and Harry's parents amongst them, and wondered what exactly the Dark Lord was planning.

* * *

 **Allegiance, Meeting Room**

Daniel and the others had been brought to the Allegiance, where they now waited for the others, whoever they were, to arrive.

They stood in silence, until James decided to speak.

"Daniel…do you know what's going on?"

The Sith apprentice turned towards his father. "The Emperor wants to show us something, but he hasn't revealed what it is he wants us to witness," said Daniel eyeing those present.

Out of them all, only Dumbledore seemed to be fully calm, and those present could only think of reasons for Dumbledore's current state.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Mara Jade entered, accompanied by two Shadow Guards.

"The others are here, and we already had a few problems with some of them." Said Mara Jade with an impatient tone. "I suggest that you behave when they enter."

She immediately left the room, leaving Daniel to silently speak with Hermione and the other two. After a while, the door opened, and a group of Shadow Guards entered, and behind them came a group of people that neither Daniel nor the professors were expecting. And while they were in shock, only one person inside the room was clam enough to speak.

"Hello Tom," spoke Dumbledore.

Voldemort had been escorted inside the room, his hand bound with the same suppressor cuffs that the professors had, preventing them from accessing their magic abilities. But with him were also a small group of Death Eaters, amongst them Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, who had recently escaped from Azkaban.

"I see you were caught as well old man," snarled Voldemort.

"And unlike me, you were not defenceless," said Dumbledore, surprising those in the room. "It makes one wonder if you are truly the most powerful wizard in our world."

The way Dumbledore had spoken…it was almost as if he had regained his sanity. Voldemort narrowed his eyes, before focusing on another person.

"Ah Daniel…or perhaps I should call you Darth Solutus," he said. "I admit I am impressed on how things developed regarding you and your brother."

"His brother, master?" spoke Bellatrix.

"A very strange…person," said Voldemort. "And if I am not mistaken, all of us here will meet him soon enough."

"That would be correct," said Mara Jade who had just entered the room. "The final group has been collected and placed inside another room. We will now be departing to Onderon, where the Emperor awaits."

And true to her words, those inside the room felt as the floor began to vibrate, and in less than five minutes, the Allegiance had entered hyperspace.

* * *

 **Onderon**

As the Allegiance entered the Japrael system, the first thing those inside the bridge saw was the looming figure of the Eclipse, and as they got close to it, Mara Jade began to prepare the shuttles that would transport those inside the Allegiance to the Emperor's flagship. The members of the Order and the Death Eaters were still oblivious to where exactly they were, but soon enough they would.

There was an unmistakable presence in Onderon, and Daniel and the acolytes immediately felt it, reaching out to the galaxy, both dark and light.

The Sith Emperor was here.

* * *

 **Emperor's Throne Room, Eclipse**

The wizards were in complete foreign territory, never having been in the presence of such advanced technology, it was a shock to both the Order and the Death Eaters, even to those who had been previously familiar with muggle technology. And upon entering the Throne Room, all they felt an enormous pressure.

Their eyes were fixed on the figure which sat on the throne, a window to the outside of the ship allowing them to see Onderon. It was a magnificent sight, but not even that was enough to distract them from the severity of the moment.

To those which had been previously in the presence of the Dark Lord of the Sith, it was strange to see him in his territory, surrounded by the darkness of the Throne Room, a faint shape and glinting golden eyes being the only thing most saw.

Mara Jade, Daniel, and the three acolytes immediately knelt before the Emperor, and rose when the Sith Lord motioned them to do so with his hand.

" **My Lord, I have brought you those you have requested,"** said Mara Jade.

" **You have done well my Wrath,"** said the Emperor, and much like when he had met with Mara Jade for the first time, when he spoke there were many voices speaking in unison, but with one standing out amongst the others.

The Dark Lord of the Sith turned to those that had been captured, and seconds later his eyes began to glow, assuming a purple colour. The Order members and the Death Eaters felt an extreme pain in their heads, as if they had been bashed with a boulder or something similar. But moments later, the pain weakened and soon disappeared.

"W-What did you do?" asked Sirius Black, who had been brought with another group.

" **I implanted on your minds knowledge of Galactic Basic,"** declared the Emperor, now speaking in said language. **"For what will come, you will need it."**

" **Why have you brought us here?"** asked Voldemort, experimenting with his new language "I have done as you said."

" **Indeed you have, but that is not why I have brought you all here,"** said the Dark Lord of the Sith **"Do you know where you are?"**

This question was directed to the wizards, and only some answered by shaking their heads.

" **This is the Eclipse. Currently, the most powerful spaceship in all of the galaxy,"** he explained **"With the improvements that have been made, the Eclipse is capable of shattering a planet with a single shot. But that's not what will happen today."**

They watched as the robed figure pressed a button on the throne. **"Commence hyperspace jump to Saleucami."**

He turned back to them, rising from the throne and allowing them to see exactly how he looked.

" **Everything that will happen today…everything that has happened until now…it's all thanks to you,"** he stated **"Without your pitiful war of blood superiority, I would not be here today. I would have not become who I am…and for that, I have to thank you all. Especially you, Voldemort and Dumbledore."**

The dark wizard and the former wizard looked at the Sith Lord questioningly.

" **You are all here to witness the fruits of your labour…on how your actions made it possible for the galaxy to fall into my hands."** He declared. **"And for me to finally get my revenge!"**

" **Against us?"** asked Dumbledore.

" **There was once a time when I thought that by killing you, I would feel vindicated. But that time is long gone,"** said the Emperor. **"Now the only ones which will be the target of my revenge, are the Jedi and their Order. And as we speak, they are being crushed under the laws of the Republic, which fell under my command."**

Those who were aware of the Republic's rivalry against the Sith could only gape, making the Sith Lord smile.

" **As I sit on the Throne of Balance, the galaxy and its fate rest upon my hands…and after today the Republic shall suffer a change that will make it permanently mine,"** said the Dark Lord of the Sith. **"You, Voldemort, sought to control a planet…but I have surpassed you and all that came before you."**

The words were clear and simple, and there were none that could deny them.

" **I, Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and Emperor of the Sith Empire…have won."**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts / Mental Speech/Telekinesis voice"_

" **Alien Language"**

 _*Hologram Speech*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 – A New Order**_

 **(0 ATC / 36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1995 A.D.)**

 **Eclipse**

Harrison stood on the bridge of the Eclipse, his apprentice and acolytes next to him, and the wizards behind. They watched the battle in front of them, as countless starships attempted to gain the upper hand. And due to the expertise of the Star Forge and the precise construction of the ships, not even Grievous's flagship major weapon was capable of damaging the highly advanced Star Destroyers.

Besides, Harrison liked to use the tactic of sending starships with only droids inside straight towards his enemies, and then watching the fireworks that followed. So it was no surprise that the area of the battle was filled with debris from destroyed Republic and Separatist ships. They could salvage the remains later.

But his greatest advantage were the Interdictor-class Star Destroyers, which prevented any ships in the vicinity to jump to hyperspace, which meant that the Separatists were trapped in Saleucami. Count Dooku had been very useful in sending Grievous and the Separatist Council to this death trap, and now it was time to finish something that should have not even started.

"What…is that?" asked a stunned and confused Lucius Malfoy.

"That Malfoy, is a space battle," said Harrison as if talking to a child. "It's just like a wizards duel, except in a larger scale."

Malfoy scowled at the Emperor, but remained silent.

"In any case, I do believe it's time to end this little war," said the Sith Lord before turning to the captain. "Captain Beelen, commence Base-Delta-Two sequence and target the Malevolence."

The man nodded.

"Very well, sir."

Harrison turned to the wizards, his eyes now fully golden.

"As I said before, the Eclipse is the most powerful ship in the galaxy right now…and you are about to see a portion of its power."

From the ship's intercoms, a voice was heard saying 'Commence primary ignition', and Harry immediately turned around. On the top hull of the Eclipse, several green beams began converging into one central beam, which was headed towards the tip of the Super Star Destroyer. As soon as it reached it, there was a blinding flash of light, followed by a green beam of energy heading straight towards the Malevolence, where Grievous, the Separatist Council and, for all intents and purposes, Count Dooku were.

When the superlaser made contact, there was a second flash of light as the Malevolence was destroyed by the power of the Eclipse, and a shockwave that caught the nearby Separatist ships, destroying them as well.

Harrison's face was expressionless, but seconds after a small smile began to appear. To the wizards, it was almost as if it had been a large scale Killing Curse, and the Sith Lord could not help but snort at Bellatrix's comment.

"That was beautiful."

* * *

 **Hord Apartment, 500 Republica, Senate District, Coruscant**

The wizard's reaction to Coruscant had been very amusing to the Chancellor, and the fact that comparted to the colossal Presidential Palace, Hogwarts was merely an ant, gave a huge blow to the wizard's collective ego.

It was nearly midday, and Harrison made sure to carefully move his captives to the interior of his apartment in the 500 Republica. It had been difficult, but nothing he couldn't solve. They were under tight surveillance, the Shadow Guard's presence well known and felt by the wizards.

"My apprentice and acolytes," said Harrison to the four Sith. "You are to stay here, and make sure that all of you see HoloNet."

"My Lord?" spoke Daniel with curiosity.

"You will see…but now I have to go," he declared "There are things I need to take care of. But know that today…the galaxy will change forever."

* * *

 **Amidala's Apartment, Senate Apartment Complex, Senate District, Coruscant**

"This can turn into another civil war Senator Organa," protested Padmé. "We cannot let the Republic be threatened by another war."

The group of Senators had met once more, this time to discuss what had been left unsaid in their last meeting.

"That is certainly the last thing we want, Senator Amidala," replied Bail Organa.

"We are merely hoping to form an alliance in the Senate…to prevent any more subversions of the Constitution," affirmed Mon Mothma.

Padmé looked down and sighed, wondering how things had gotten to where they were.

"Perhaps we should consult with the Jedi," suggested Palpatine.

"That would be dangerous to our position," said Breemu. "The general opinion of the Jedi has declined in the last months. We cannot let ourselves be compromised by entering a potentially disastrous alliance with the Jedi Order."

"We still have many senators on our side," said Fang Zar. "Perhaps that…"

"Our allies are few to cause any significant change in the Senate," declared Organa "We have to present the 'petition of the two thousand' directly to the Chancellor."

"Hopefully, he will listen to reason," said Mon Mothma.

But before they could speak anymore, the personal intercoms of those present began to beep, all with a message from the Senate. Organa activated his, and a hologram of Mas Amedda appeared.

 _*This message is being transmitted to all members of the Galactic Senate. The Supreme Chancellor has convoked an Extraordinary Session of the Senate, and all are required to attend. The session will be held in one hour*_

The hologram disappeared, and the other activated their holoprojectors, receiving the same message.

"Any idea of what is could be?" asked Padmé.

"For the Chancellor to convoke a special session…it certainly has to be something important," said Mothma "Still, we shouldn't keep the Chancellor waiting."

* * *

 **Grand Convocation Chamber, Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant**

Soon enough, the Senate was gathered inside the Grand Convocation Chamber, yet the Chancellor's Podium was still inside the Holding Office. Some senators were uneasy, other curious, and the majority impatient, wanting to know exactly why the Chancellor had convoked the session of the Senate.

In less than ten minutes, the iris below opened, and the podium of the Chancellor rose. There were already the Supreme Chancellor, alongside the Vice Chair and his Staff Aide. Harrison Hord observed his surroundings, his posture very formal and strict, yet seemingly ready to burst.

"Order, order!" called out Mas Amedda, silencing the Senate.

A faint smile appeared on Harrison's lips, but it soon disappeared.

"Honourable members of the senate, citizens of the galaxy…I come before you to officially announce the deaths of General Grievous, the members of the Separatist Council…and that of Count Dooku."

Many gaped at the Chancellor's words, and there were those which realized that without their central government, the Separatists were no longer a threat. They were practically defeated.

"And with their deaths, I can declare to you, citizens of the civilized galaxy, that on this day we mark a transition. For thousands of years, the Republic stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings. But as with all civilized beings, there is always conflict, for it within our very nature. And it is no lie that the Republic knows conflict...we know conflict. Conflict which was born from within the Republic, and which has plagued us across the generations. But as it was born, so it was ended, for the Republic still prevails!"

The people who were watching the session of the senate did so with undivided attention, especially inside the Hord Apartment. For the wizards, it was rather strange to Lily and James's son giving a speech to countless people. Still, they wondered what exactly he was doing.

"Several days ago, the entire galaxy was witness to an historical event, which will be remembered until the very end of time itself, for after more than five thousand years, the Sith and the Republic have made peace. But it would have not been possible without your support, and now the fruits of your labour are harvested. But while he have prevailed, we have also witness the most horrendous flaws of the Republic. Flaws which must be eliminated, otherwise those who are our enemies may seek to locate them, and use them against us."

There were many nods and whispers of agreement to the Chancellor's words.

"We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. If the Republic is to look towards the future, then we must leave its failing in the past, carrying with us only the glories which we achieved. But for that, the Republic has to evolve. Our glorious Republic cannot just look towards the future, for it has to step into it as well. "

And the words that would follow, the Dark Lord of the Sith would complete part of what he had begun thousands of years ago.

"And so, in order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for eternity. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution! An Empire of laws, not of politicians! An Empire devoted to the preservation of a just society!"

The general reaction was that of surprise, followed by cheers and applauses from Harrison's supporters. But those that opposed the Chancellor could only gape in horror, as at the very heart of the Republic, it suddenly ceased to exist. The wizards on the other hand gaped, something which Daniel and the acolytes did so as well.

"So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause…" mumbled Padmé.

"We cannot let this happen!" hissed Organa.

"We can't do anything now," replied Padmé. "It would be suicide."

Bail looked at Padmé and sighed, before focusing his attention on the Chancellor.

"By bringing the entire galaxy under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law."

"Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed."

It was not as if he was suddenly declaring war on the Sith Empire, or threating them. In fact, Harrison wanted to forge close relations between the two factions.

"We have taken on a task that will be difficult, but the people of the Empire are ready for the challenge. Because of our efforts, the galaxy has traded war for peace and anarchy for stability. Billions of beings now look forward to a secure future. The Empire will grow as more planets feel the call, from the Rim to the wilds of unknown space."

"Imperial citizens must do their part. Join our grand star fleet. Become the eyes of the Empire by reporting suspected insurrectionists. Travel to the corners of the galaxy to spread the principles of the New Order to barbarians. Build monuments and technical wonders that will speak of our glory for generations to come."

"The clone troopers, now proudly wearing the name of Imperial Stormtroopers, have tackled the dangerous work of fighting our enemies on the front lines. Many have died in their devotion to the Empire. Imperial citizens would do well to remember their example."

Many people across the galaxy cheered for the Harrison's words, for their new Emperor's words. A new era was approaching the galaxy…a new Golden Age.

"The New Order of peace will triumph over the shadowy secrecy of rebels. The direction of our course is clear. I will lead the Empire to glories beyond imagining."

"We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We move forward as one people: the Imperial citizens of the new Galactic Empire. We will prevail. Ten thousand years of peace begin today. We will celebrate the anniversary of this day as Empire Day. For the sake of our children. For our children's children! For the next ten thousand years! Safety! Security! Justice and peace!"

And in a reflection of his inaugural speech as Supreme Chancellor, the new Galactic Emperor called out to those that were listening to him, urging them to repeat his words.

"Say it with me! Safety, Security, Justice, and Peace! Safety, Security, Justice, and Peace!"

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I've decided to end Episode II here, with the ascension of Harry and the new Galactic Empire. This was pretty much Harry's way to fully control the galaxy and a way to spite Palpatine. This will be followed by the final episode of the series.

I hope you have enjoyed the story until now.

The speech was based on the actual extended speech of Palpatine, as featured in the Expanded Universe/Legends.


	15. EPILOGUE

While it is not exactly the sequel, I have posted the epilogue to this story, which will also serve as the prologue to the final instalment of this series. To those interested, the epilogue/prologue is called **Rise of the Emperor**.


	16. SEQUEL NOTE

Hello there.

I'm simply here to inform you that the first chapter of **Episode III - Shards of the Force** has been posted.


End file.
